New Dawn
by livelovemusic96
Summary: When Edward left Bella in new moon they had no clue she was pregnant with triplets. Her two sons and daughter. She has lived and stayed human with her hybrid children and Jacob-who imprinted on her daughter- for the past three years.On the run from the Volturi and Victoria. And when strange golden eyed people show will Edward finally know? Will they finally be a family? Book 1
1. Chapter 1   New and fimillar faces

_[Renesmee's P.O.V]_

I sighed as I kicked the rock across the frozen surface of the lake. Watching it as it slid across the glassy surface. Hearing Ej and Masen bicker behind me. Along with thunder cracking in the distance. But soon their yelling blocked it out. And then mom yelled for them to cut it out. I smiled shaking my head at her. Even though she was human she seemed scarier to us when she was all motherly.

Yes I said human. Me and my brothers were hybrids- I guess would be the correct word. Our father was a vampire and our mom was human. Him and mom were together for a year before he left her a day after her birthday. Leaving her pregnant with his un-known children. And no one to help her with us. I guess you would ask how she survived having vampire hybrid triplets but I wasn't exactly sure what had happened but some how Jacob and our grandfather Charlie got her fixed up in time.

I never asked questions from mom. She didn't like to talk about her past. And in case you are wondering Jacob was our mom's best friend and just so happened to be a werewolf. He helped her after our father left and developed some feelings but she was too broken at the time. But he didn't stop being there for her. And when me and my brothers were born well, he imprinted on me. Ever since he has not left us. Ever. Not even when these two vampires came after mom three years back. Victoria and who ever the dude with the dreads was.

Yes when I say three years back that means the year me and my brothers were born. We were only three but we looked around thirteen to fourteen years old. Some how we grew faster than humans. Something to do with our DNA. But I didn't pay attention to that crap.

Another crack snapped me from my thoughts, My eyes snapping to the tree's. Seeing a small meadow behind them. A ball then flying through straight over to where mom stood. I flashed back in front of her catching it before it hit her. The speed from it made my bare hand sting but I looked past it. But mom didn't. " Oh my god, honey are you alright?" she asked taking the ball from my red hand. I rolled my eyes at her grinning. She over reacted to much. " I'm fine mom." I laughed shrugging. Ej then walking up, peering over my shoulder. " Who threw that?" he asked turning towards the direction the ball came from. " I don't know. But lets go find out." I said turning and going to walk forward when mom grabbed our arms. Not able to really stop me but not wanting to make her loose her balance, I stopped.

" Guys wait come on lets just go. I don't feel comfortable with you finding out who ever threw or hit that. No one is here to protect you." she said un easily before looking around. I sighed. " Mom it's fine if anything happens all we have to do is yell. Remember Jake said the pack is running the perimeter near here. We are fine." I sighed. " And this will help." Masen smirked his red force field spreading around us. Engulfing us in a red bubble. She frowned. " Guys really-" but we just sighed all three of us walking forward. "Renesmee! EJ! Masen! Get back here!" I knew we would definitly get grounded for this later but I was more worried on seeing who the hell was in that feild and wether they were dangerous or not. We were then walking into the field, me holding the base ball as we walked over to a group of seven vampires.

All spinning as we came through the brush. Giving each other strange glances before they all meet in the center of what looked like a base ball field type place. I could feel Masen and Ej tense beside me as we stopped in front of the group. Me then holding up the ball.

" This yours?" I asked. The man who looked the oldest nodded and I chucked it towards him. Him easily catching it. " Thank you." he said cautiously and his strange golden eyes were suddenly very weary. I nodded looking them over. Noticing all of them had the strange golden eyes. " Excuse me of asking but uh who are you?" I asked confused. We knew every one here. Especially if they were vampires and these people were definitly not from here. The man shifted slightly clearing his throat. " I'm Carlisle this is my family." he answered. I nodded. " I'm Renesmee, these are my brothers Ej-" I said nodding toward EJ who stood on my left bronze hair blowing under his cap and green eyes narrowed. "-and Masen." I said nodding towards Mase who stood on my right, arm resting against my shoulder and his shaggy bronze hair blowing from the breeze. His green eyes idetical to our brothers studied them and his jaw stayed set. The man- Carlisle- tensed and then nodded with a strange flash in his eyes.

" Sorry to have startled you. We just moved back." he sighed. I nodded slowly. " That's alright. We were just confused on who you were. We know pretty much every one here." Masen said. Carlisle nodded. " Understood." he said softly and one of the women spoke up. "If you don't mind my asking what are you?" She asked curious and kindly. " Yeah we've never meet vampires with heart beats." A man with more muscles than I could image said as he shifted beside a blond women. I glanced at him looking over his face. He had curly dark hair and golden eyes like the rest. I smirked at him glancing at Ej as he spoke.

" We're hybrids." he answered rolling his green eyes. Making me nudge him in the ribs. He groaned and his hand flew to his side. Him giving me a dirty look. " Hybrid?" The same women with caramel hair asked. I nodded. " Yeah, we're half vampire and...half human." I frowned scratching the back off my neck. They nodded.

" How is that even possible?" One of the men asked confused. I sighed. " Our mother is human and our father was a vampire." I answered shrugging. Hearing mom's foot steps in the brush. Her heart pounding. Why was she so nervous.

" You say your father was a vampire?" a man with bronze hair asked. His golden eyes clouded with worry. I nodded. '' Yeah, our father left our mom when she was pregnant," I answered coldly. No sympathy for the man who was my father.

The man gulped slightly and Carlisle opened his mouth to speak before I heard a twig break and mom cussing when their was a thud. Soon the scent from her blood filling the air. The mans eyes snapped up and I could see his body coil to run before Masen's shield spread in front of them. Them all jumping back surprised.

" Nessie go check on mom!" Masen snapped turning his head to look at me. I nodded and turned running back into the tree's seeing her sitting in front of a tree holding gauze to her hand. " What'd you do?" I groaned making her chocolate eyes glance up before her cheeks reddened like mine did when I got embarrassed. " I tripped. Are those vampires still there?" she whispered. I sighed and glanced back nodding. " Yes. Why?" I asked confused before Jake's wolf trotted over to us.

Him huffing as he shook his head before it snapped towards the valley. Him storming in letting a howl ring in the air. " Jake wait!" mom cried getting up and running through the tree's. I got up flashing through and over to her jerking her to a stop as Masen glanced back growling.

I looked up at her seeing her watching worried as Jake coiled down growling waiting for Masen to drop his barrier. I turned my head as Sam Embry Quil Paul Seth Leah Jared and Paul came through the tree's. Stopping as mom cried out. " STOP!" I looked at her expecting her eyes to be watching the wolves.

But her eyes weren't looking at the wolves they were looking at the bronze haired man. Who stared back at her shocked. Their eyes locked on each others. " Bella?" he whispered. The other members in his family staring wide eyed. I was completely confused now.

" Edward." she answered back coldly.


	2. Chapter 2 Catching up

A growl rumbled in mine Ej and Masen's chest. White hot anger pulsing through me. " Your the cullens?" Masen hissed clenching his fists. Edward nodded. '' Yes." he sighed. " Oh damn." Ej sighed running his hands through his bronze curls. " EJ!" Mom hissed. She hated when we cursed. He frowned. "Sorry mom." he murmured so low I'm not even sure if she heard him, Mom sighed and glanced over at eyes searching my face. But I wasn't looking at her. I was looking at the man who was supposedly my father. My vision blurring red and white hot anger burned inside of me.

The other blonde haired man stepped forward slightly. Watching me carefully. But mom touched my shoulder bringing me attention back to her. I glanced at her and she frowned at me wrapping her arm around my shoulders. Keeping me glued to her side. I ground my teeth her being so close was a reminder to keep my temper un control.

" Look I'll tell you what lets go back to our house and we'll speak then." mom sighed rubbing my shoulder. The Cullen's nodded and Jake trotted over to us him butting me with his nose. " It's alright Jake." I sighed. Rubbing behind his ears. He huffed and glanced at mom who nodded. We then headed for our cars.

Masen stood next to mom's uh bucket of bolts truck as EJ leaned against his motor cycle. I sighed as she dropped her arm when I reached my motor cycle Edward speaking up. " Um I can drive you Bella. If you wish." he said softly. I snapped my head in his direction narrowing my eyes. " She can drive herself!" I snapped before she could answer. Her sighing and turning placing her hand on her chest like she does from the memories. More anger pulsing through me towards him. He glanced at me and frowned from my face. I then hissed out a sigh.

" Ej flank mom's truck with Ma." I said him glancing at me his green eyes worried. " Ness I don-" " I have the wolves don't worry about me." I snapped. He sighed and nodded. " We aren't going to hurt her." Edward sighed. I glanced at him. " Yeah well I'm not taking any chances in her getting hurt a lot worse than last time." I growled. His face dropped and he spun walking to his Volvo and slamming the door. I rolled my eyes kicking the starter on my bike. Making the engine roar as I hit the gas racing through the back roads. Jake Seth and Embry running at my sides. Sam and the others patrolling the ground again.

Once we got to our house I pulled into the garage turning off my bike and walking inside of our kitchen. The smell of cinnamon rolls filling my nose. " Hey Ness." Emily smiled as she leaned against the counter talking to grandpa Charlie. I smiled at them both hugging them tightly. Standing beside grandpa as mom walked in.

" Oh hey dad." she smiled wrapping an arm around his neck before pecking his cheek and standing beside Emily grabbing a cinnamon roll. Ej and Masen came in then with Jake and Seth behind them. All four plopping down at the kitchen table.

Every one looked up as the cullens awkwardly made their way inside. I glanced up at grandpa when he tensed. His face turning ten shades of red as Edward came in. Mom looked between the two worried. " Chief swan." Edward sighed. Grandpa narrowed his eyes. " Cullen." Mom then stepped between them.

" Perhaps we should discuss this in the dinning room." she sighed. Edward glanced at her and nodded everyone walking in. I plopped down in the chair on moms left masen sitting at her left with Ej beside him and Jake beside me. The cullens then sitting in random places.

" Why didn't you tell me." Edward blurted out after a moment. Mom narrowing her eyes. " You left said you didn't want me and yet you wanted me to tell you?" she snapped. he sighed. " I would have stayed!" he yelled back, " Only because you had to. Excuse me for not telling some one who didn't want anything to do with me!" she shot back. " I only said that so that maybe you would hate me! I only left to protect you!" he yelled. " Protect me! You left me with three kids Victoria Laurent and the volturi!" she hissed me flinching at the volturi.

Edward tensed and his eyes stared at her confused. " Victoria came after me! If it weren't for Jake and the pack I would be dead!" she hissed. " And as for the volturi they sent Jane Demtri Felix and Alec to kill Victoria and her little helpers and then they told us we had a certain amount of time before I and to be changed," she whispered. Edward tensed and the wood under his hand smashed into splinters. Making me jump. Mom frowned and looked like she was debating something. " Is there anything else?" he said through clenched teeth. She frowned. " If I am not changed than they will kill me." she sighed. Making Ej myself and Masen cringe. None of us could bare the thought of loosing mom. Edward stodd and stopped through the dinning room to the front door slamming it shut. Making the frame of the house shake. Mom sighed and the others sat there quietly.

" So what's up with the dogs being here?" the muscular man asked arching a brow. Jake arm then coiling around my shoulders. " Well Jacob is my best friend ever since we were little and he well imprinted on Renesmee." she sighed. No one responded to that. " What?" the blond women asked confused, Jake shifted and cleared his throat leaning forward on the table.

" Imprinting is basically finding the person you are suppose to be with." he sighed. The blond women's face scrunching up. " So you have a crush on a fourteen year old?" she said disgusted. Jake clenched his jaw. " It's more than just some crush. Imprinting on some one is like...when you see her every thing changes." he said glancing at me. " Suddenly it's not gravity holding you to the earth anymore. It's her. Nothing else matters. You would do anything. Be anything for her." he explained his eyes never leaving my face.

The others were silent then. " So I never learned your names." I said after a moment. Them looking up. " Oh right well as you know I'm carlise and you know Edward. This is my wife Esme." he smiled looking at the chestnut haired women sitting beside him. " This is Emmett and Rosalie." he said looking over at the blonde women a giant man. " And this is Alice and Jasper." he said glancing over at the scary male and tiny pixie like women. I nodded making a mental note to write down their names.

After a few moments I got up and walked into the living room living the others in the dinning room. Grabbing Wuthering heights off the book shelf and laying on the couch, Reading. After a few minutes mom Jake and the others came into the living room. Mom lifting my feet before she sat down with them in her lap. " Oh good god you read that book two!" Alice snapped poking her head beside moms as she leaned over the back of the couch. I lowered my book slightly narrowing my eyes at her. " She's defiantly your child she even has that look you use to give me." Alice sighed. Mom laughed and shook her head rolling her eyes. Alice grinned at me before tugging at my muddy ripped jeans. " Do you even know what fashion is!" she groaned taking the book from my hands. I sighed and she placed a fashion magazine in my hand. " Read this instead." she sighed. I sighed and she looked around. " Oh dear god what have you done to those clothes." she sighed flashing to the back porch.

I then threw the magazine over on the book shelf perfectly, Getting my book back causing every one to laugh. After a while I felt mom shift her looking nervously towards the tree's. I sighed and grabbed her hand. " What's the matter?" I thought her looking at me. " Nothing I'm fine." she lied her blush giving it away. I grinned.

Every one looking at us confused. " Did we miss something?" Carlisle asked. I laughed. " Oh yeah we have powers." I said shrugging. " Like?" I grinned. " Well you've seen Masen's." I sighed the red bubble going around us. " I can do this." I said touching each of their faces showing the a picture. All watching us amazed. " And Ej, " I smirked glancing at him. He sighed and put his head down taking a deep breath. When he moved his arms everything rose from their place before setting the down. Him smirking as he glanced at me. Then lifting me up making me laugh as I flipped around.

" Wow." Edward's voice made Ej's focus cut and the wind disappeared around him along with his glowing eyes. Making me fall. I gasped and then Edward caught me setting me on my feet. " Uh thanks." I sighed. Him nodding. " Uh mom I'm...going to go to bed." I sighed. She frowned and nodded bringing me in for a close hug. " Sweet dreams." she sighed. I nodded and held my breath. Feeling her pulse on my cheek as it laid against her neck. Making my throat burn. She then let me go and kissed my head. " Love you." she called as I walked up the stairs. " Love you too!" I yelled back.

I then walked into my room sitting on my blue bed spread and sheets un tieing my muddy sneakers before putting them at my closet door. Striping down out of my stained tee shirt and jeans. And into my gym shorts and Jake's gray tee shirt.

I then sighed and slipped under the covers of my bed. Closing my eyes. Trying to find some sort of peace to sleep but I couldn't. I sighed and shifted with a heavy sigh. My stomach twisting and turning. I didn't want mom to be down their alone. With vampires. I sighed shaking my head and closing my eyes.

Them snapping open as my bedroom door creaked and mom poked her head in like she did every night before she went to sleep. Always checking on us. " Oh hey sweetie sorry did I wake you?" she whispered tip toeing into my room before closing the door. I shook my head moving over so she could sit beside me.

" No I've been awake." I sighed. She frowned running her fingers through my hair. " You look worried. Why?" she sighed smoothing the lines on my forehead. I shrugged. She sighed and slipped under the covers beside me. " You worried about your father and them being in the same house as me?" she asked arching an eye brow. I sighed and looked down biting my lower lip. She smiled and kissed my for head.

" You have nothing to worry about. They won't hurt me." she sighed. Moving my frizzy curls from my eyes. I sighed and nodded. Laying my head on her shoulder. She smiled slightly putting an arm around me before kissing my head. I then closed my eyes feeling her lean her head against mine before we both fell into a deep sleep.

{ Wow I can't believe the response I have gotten from this story. I'm glad some of you guys like it. Thank you every one for review and all that. Any way here's the next chap. Sorry it's a little short Its late where I am so yeah...}


	3. Chapter 3 Bitterness

[ Bella's P.O.V] The next morning when I woke I slowly shifted moving Renesmee's head to her pillow. Gently prying her fingers from my hand before I cover her up. Smoothing her rustled curls before walking down stairs. Jumping as I heard Alice's voice. " Bella!" I turned towards the direction of her voice seeing her and Edward at the chess table. Playing their famous chess matches. '' Morning." Alice said staring at the board. I giggled. " Morning." I sighed rubbing my eyes as I stretched.

Esme smiling at me as I walked into the kitchen. Her fiixing scrambled eggs with Emily cooking muffins as Dad sat at the bar with Ej them playing a game of checkers. I smiled walking over to them. " Hey guys. Whats up?" I asked wrapping my arms around Ej's shoulders from behind. Resting my cheek on his shoulder.

Ej turned and grinned at me. " I'm smoking grandpa at checkers." he laughed. Charlie rolling his eyes before chuckling. "Ah well good luck with that." I laughed. " Where's your brother?" I asked looking around. " He went jogging again." he answered.

I nodded and leaned against the counter watching Esme cook. " Sorry it's not much but I didn't know if the kids will eat." she said sheepishly. I smiled. " No they do. They prefer blood but they eat and your actully fixing their favorite food." I smiled. She sighed in relief. " Good."

I laughed and shook my head sitting on the couch beside Emmett who glanced over at me and grinned before flipping his sports game on. I sighed shaking my head. He knew I hated sports. I then turned as warm arms wrapped around my neck from behind. Seeing Renesmee behind me. I smiled at her as she kissed my head. Resting her warm chin on my shoulder. '' Whats up kid?" Emmett grinned messing up her hair. She dropped her arms then. Swatting away his hand grumbling. " Oh come on dude!" she groaned trying to fix it only making Emmett burst out laughing. Rose then smacking him in the back of the head. " Leave the poor girl alone Emmett!" she snapped. He sighed and rolled his eyes crossing his arms as he watched the game. Renesmee then grinned walking into the kitchen.

I sighed as I heard a thud before Renesmee and Ej arguing. I turned towards the kitchen before standing quickly walking into the kitchen. " Guys come on cut it out!" I groaned as Renesmee had Ej pinned to the kitchen floor holding his kneck in her hand. Him pulling her hair as they screamed at each other.

" LET GO OF MY HAIR EDWARD JACOB SWAN!" Renesmee screamed cuasing me to bit my lip to keep from laughing. She knew he hated to be called that. " TAKE IT BACK THEN RENESMEE CARLIE SWAN!" He screamed back. " NO!" She yelled him flipping her to where he had her pinned before they began rolling through the house. " Guys stop!" I yelled trying to keep up with them as they flipped around.

This was one flaw in having kids part vampire, They were to fast.

I looked up hearing Edward's voice. Him and Jasper coming through the front door. Both looking at the two flipping around confused. Then glancing at me. I shrugged and shook my head. " Help me please!" I groaned stomping my foot in frustration.

Edward laughing as he bent down picking Renesmee up off Ej before putting her under his arm holding Ej back with his hand. " Alright you two that's enough." he sighed. Both of them getting out of his grasp. " You can't tell us what to do!" Renesmee spat crossing her arms. I sighed and frowned walking up to them. " Renesmee don't start please." I sighed begging her with my eyes.

She sighed shaking her head. " I'll be outside." she muttered. Brushing past me and out the back door slamming it shut behind her. Making the walls shake. Ej frowned and pursed his lips watching my expression carefully. " I'll go talk to her." he sighed walking out the back door and closing it behind him. I shook my head turning as Masen came through the front door. " Hey, morning mom." he sighed kissing my cheek before glancing at Edward. " Edward." " Masen." I frowned at them.

I wished the kids would at least be a little nicer. Yes what happened a few years ago was bad but he was their dad. He left me not them. I pursed my lips and sighed seeing Masen clentch his fists. " Uh I'm gonna go work on my bike." he murmerd walking out. I looked down taking a deep breath walking out to the back porch as Jasper and Edward began talking.

I sat down beside Renesmee and Ej as they talked. " Hey." they both looked at me. " Why do you guys have to be so mean to your father?" I sighed leaning back on my hands. Both watched me for a minute before Renesmee turned watching the tree's. Ej's green eyes looking towards the house before he turned also. " No answers?" Neither answered. I sighed and shook my head. " No, I have a answer." Renesmee said after a second. Her turning to face me. " We aren't nice because were still pissed about two things. One, he left you and hurt you broke you. Two, he left all of us." she growled. Her hands balling into fists.

I nodded. " I see your point but he left me not you all. Also he didn't know about you." I sighed. " So your not mad not even a little?" She growled. I sighed. " Honey, I have been angry and hurt for a very long time, but once I had you three things started to be okay again." I sighed reaching over and brushing the curls from her face. She looked down and sighed us all turning as the door opened and Edward stepped out. Making Renesmee and Ej both stand.

" Guys, do you mind if I speak with your mother alone?" he sighed. Renesmee and Ej both glanced at each other before him. '' Yeah we do mind." Ej snapped. " Guys." I said shaking my head. Both ground their teeth. "Sure you can be alone but we're staying in the yard." Renesmee growled. Her eyes like daggers as she shot him a warning look her and Ej running out to the back yard throwing the foot ball around.

" Well they definitely aren't going to forgive me easily." Edward sighed as he sat beside me. I glanced at him before nodding. Feeling the small pain pulse through me from him being so close. He then looked at me watching me carefully as he spoke. " Can you?"

I felt shock take over as I stared at him confusingly. Was he seriously asking if I could forgive him? How could I not? Yes, he left but from my under standing it was for good reason. Right? He did it to protect me. Or at least that was what he said.

His voice then snapping me from my thoughts. " If you can't... I just don't know how much longer I could go in a world were you don't exist." he sighed a frown forming on his lips.

At that sentence I felt my heart drop to my feet. My breath catching as I felt tears blur over my eyes. Me turning and meeting his golden eyes. Seeing the pain swimming in them. I then bit down on my lip. Watching him for a moment before speaking.

" I forgive you." I sighed. " But us being together... I'm just not sure if I can do that right now. I need time to clear up all the confusion. I still love you always have. But..." I trailed off shaking my head. I did love him. So much that the words I was saying tasted like acid. But I just couldn't be with him at the moment. All the hurt and anger was still there. And I needed that to go away before we could ever be together again. And he had to understand that.

" I do want you to stay though. I want the kids to know who you really are instead of what they think and then maybe some where in the near future..." I trailed off again. Looking up at him when he didn't answer. He then sighed and nodded. " I understand. When ever your ready, I'm here." I smiled slightly and sighed hearing her grumbling from where I sat.

" Seriously how can she still love him?" Renesmee growled as she threw the foot ball as hard as she could. Making Ej stumble as he caught it. The impact making him loose his balance. " Ness calm down. I'm not to found of him either but if mom's happy with him here then what's the harm?" he sighed. " The harm is I don't trust him!" she snapped. Chucking the ball straight into an old maple. It shrieking it protest as it fell over. She then sighed and turned heading for the house. Growling lowly as she walked past us. " You alright?" Edward asked. " Don't talk to me." she grumbled as she held her hand up.

Me standing then. " Alright stop it! Come here now." I said making her stop and turn to face me. " What?" she snapped. Her brown eyes pitch black and cold. I stared at her in disbelief. I raised her better than this what was wrong with her. " Renesmee! Stop it with the attitude!" I snapped making her step back from my tone. It surprising her.

" What attitude?" she growled. " That one! You know better than this! What is wrong with you?" I asked throwing my hands in the air. " HIM!" She hissed. " No he has a name and he is your father you show him respect!" I snapped. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms.

" Why?" " Cause I said so," she rolled her eyes and I felt the anger rise. " Go to your room." I snapped. Pointing to the house. Her staring at me in disbelief. " What? Why?" " Because I raised you better than this. I get being angry but you don't have to be rude. You don't under stand the situation. And you will not speak to your father or any one else the way you have been. This is not you. And if you won't change it willingly then I'll fix that." I said crossing my arms. Her eyes widened slightly before her face hardened and she clenched her teeth. " Fine." She hissed turning and jumping up. Climbing straight up to her open window and slamming it shut.

I sighed and shook my head running my fingers through my hair. Seeing Ej watching me. I then motion him to come over him sighing as he walked in front of me. " That means you too mister." I said laying my hands on my hips. He sighed and nodded. " Okay, sorry!" he said holding his hands up. " Good, now go inside please." he nodded and I shook my head sitting back on the porch step.

Laying my face on my legs as I sighed in frustration. I then jumped when Jake came sprinting through the tree's. His face worried and alert. Edward jumping up and coiling his arm tightly around me as Jake spoke.

" They're here! Tell the kids two minute drill we caught there scent twenty miles out. Won't be long." he sighed. " Damn it dog!" Alice growled stomping onto the back porch. " You screwed up my vision!" she snapped.

" Well sorry miss pixie didn't mean to corrupt your magic mojo or what ever." he growled. " Guys! There are more things important besides that!" Edward snapped.

" Wait a minute Jake are you talking about...?" I trailed off my heart pounding so hard it could leap from my chest. " Yeah the volturi"


	4. Chapter 4 The Volturi

[Bella's P.O.V] " We have to get out of here!" I hissed as Edward's arm coiled around me. My head jerking in the direction of the door as it creaked. Renesmee and Ej both then came sprinting out the door. Masen coming around the side of the house with Seth beside him.

Ej and Masen stopping beside Edward and I as Renesmee ran straight into Jacob's open arms. Him holding her tight against him as she glanced at me worried. I then nodded reassuringly before Alice tensed shaking her head. " It's too late." she whispered. "They're already here." she muttered spinning in the other direction towards the trees.

I then turned slowly. Edward keeping me backwards slightly. His grip tight as his eyes darkened and his jaw clenched. Masen Ej and Renesmee then immediately stepping in front of me crossing their arms as they narrowed their eyes. All three in protective positions. Emmett and Jasper stepping to Masen's side as Jake and Seth stood on Renesmee's side also. Alice and Rosalie beside me as Esme stood on Edward's other side. Carlisle beside Jasper. All of us tensing as the four cloaked shapes came through the tree's.

I knew it woud be them. How could it not be? They all looked as though I remembered them. Pale milky skin. Ruby eyes and they're faces beautiful but also sent chills down my spine. The two dark headed males in the front of their small line. The two smallest and most dangerous behind them. Jane and her brother Alec. Both had milky skin and looked as innocent as my kids but what they did was deadly. To every one except me.

Jake and Seth then both stepped a little ways away from us as tremors rolled and then both exploded. Renesmee immediately leaning against Jake as he stood tall by her side. Her tensing as Jane pulled down her hood. The small vampire smirking at our group as Felix and Demetri scanned over us. Both cursing under their breath as Alec smirked crossing his arms.

" Well well, haven't you three grown." Jane grinned her ruby eyes stopping on Renesmee who coiled her muscles. A growl building in her chest. " I'm surprised you grew this fast how old were you? Three right? When we last found you." Alec said as he sighed.

" We were five." Renesmee corrected through clenched teeth. Jane's eyes then flashing to me making Edward growl pushing me half way behind him. " She's still human." she smirked. Making the kids growl.

" What did you expect there was no way to change it!" Renesmee snapped. " Your brothers are both venomous it is very possible." Felix said shaking his head. Renesmee shot daggers through her eyes as she looked at the huge vampire " They would kill her! So shut the hell up when you don't know what your talking about!" She snarled stepping forward as Edward and Ej grabbed her arms.

Jane then glaring at her. " Give me all the dirty looks you want to you insane bitch. You don't scare me." she laughed darkly shaking her head. Her hands clenching into fists. Making me tense as Jane smirked.

" Well Cuias won't be very happy about this news.'' She began as she paced. Masen, Renesmee, and Ej each taking a step back at the same time. Closing the distance between myself and them. All three dropping their arms to their sides, as the small vampire began to get closer as she paced. Her face pure mockery as she watched us.

The minute her lips began to form words Edward had me completely behind him. Only to leave me peeing around his shoulder when she spoke. " Now that we know for sure you will not be keeping your word on changing her, I have permission to well..." she trailed off smirking as Edward pushed me backwards.

My back pressed against the house as every one coiled down. I couldn't see too much then. Every one was moving to fast for my eyes to fallow before a black shape flew towards me. Making me gasp before hearing Renesmee's voice.

" NO MOM!" She screeched before she jumped in their way. Him tackling her down to the ground. The impact made the it crack underneath them. Making her to growl in pain. Demetri then smirking before she kicked him in the face. Causing his head to snap back from the impact. A sickening crunch echoing before it reattached it self. Him growling as he moved his neck around, tightening his grip on her upper arms. Renesmee whimpered and squirmed around in pain as red hot anger flowed through me.

Unsure what to do or how to help her my eyes scanned for something to distract him, and then Demtri cried out in pain when Masen's force field touched him. A sizzling sound echoing before the vampire shot off her and stumbled back. His knees bucling as he dropped on his back.

Masen was then growling as he crouched in front of Renesmee protectively. His green eyes black as coal as he narrowed them. Clenching his jaw before he spoke through his teeth. " Any one else want to try to touch my mother or sister! Hugh!" He yelled.

Jane narrowing her eyes as Alec did. Both backing up towards the tree's. " You come near my family and you will feel the pain!" He screamed. The others then were in side the red bubble. Each backing up closer to the kids.

Edward then grabbing me and throwing me onto his back before Carlisle picked up Renesmee who moaned in pain as she was moved. Every one then began running as fast as they could. As far away from there as possible.


	5. Chapter 5 Past mistakes

[Bella's P.O.V] After hours of running we finally stopped at a house Esme pulling out her keys and unlocking the door. The whole place was clean and looked as if they were still living in it. This must be another home they have.

Edward sat me down as every one got into the living room Carlisle placing Renesmee on the couch before I pushed through the rock hard bodies kneeling beside her. Sweat trickled down her creamy fore head as her eyes were squeezed shut and her jaw was locked. A few tears trailing down her cheeks as she clenched her fist whimpering. I then easily stroked her hair tears filling my eyes before I stood letting Carlisle do what he needed too.

After a few minutes of checking her over he sighed in frustration. " She seems to be healing quickly..." he muttered so low I could barley hear. " Of course I heal fast," she grumbled through clenched teeth. " I grow fast I heal fast." She mumbled before cringing when he touched her shoulder. " Sorry." he frowned before glancing at Edward who tensed frowning.

" What?" Jake snapped annoyed. " If I don't get the bones set right..." he trailed off. Jake immediately tensed his dark eyes flashing to her. " Oh hell no! Your not doing that!" He growled. " Doing what?" I partly yelled still not understanding what he ment.

Masen and Ej both tensed. " He has to rebreak her bones mom to get them right." Ej whispered his green eyes locked on his sister. My body then felt numb. " What?" I whispered. Edward nodded. I gulped and nodded. " Do what you need to do." I whispered. My voice cracking as Jake helped me stand.

Me wrapping my arms around Ej and Masen as we walked outside. Alice Rose and Esme fallowing. I could see the wolves then when the boys sat in the grass. Them coming out of the trees and plopping down. Jake then rolled with tremors and slid me away from him before he jumped over the railing of the porch running into the trees before he fazed clearly angry with what they were doing.

I turned back seeing them hold her down as she squeezed her eyes shut them telling her it won't last long that it'll be over quickly. I then shut the door walking out into the grass afraid to hear her if she screamed. But the door didn't do any good.

When Jake's fury wolf came over and sat beside me. We all cringed from the blood curling scream echoing. Jake tensing and whining. Closing his eyes shut and his ears flatting against his head. Flinching each time she cried out. I glanced over at Ej and Masen who both had their eyes squeezed shut both of thir fists clenched as a few tears ran down their cheeks. Soon the tears escaped my eyes and fell down my cheeks.

Alice coming behind me and wiping them away before rubbing my shoulders. After a little while the screams stopped and the door opened as Edward walked out his face twisted slightly. " She's okay now you guys can come in." he sighed.

I then shakily stood Alice holding me up as the boys stood and fallowed me in. Jake staying where he was. His eyes still clenched shut, " Where is she?" I asked as we walked in not seeing her on the couch. " Fallow me." Edward said motioning us to fallow. " She may be asleep Carlisle has given her pain medicine so it will knock her out for a while." he frowned. I nodded and we walked into the room. Edward's head then snapping towards the living room before he was gone.

I sighed and looked at my daughter. She laid in the bed braced up and sweaty. Her face looked glassy as her eyes stayed closed. Her chest rising and falling slowly as she slept. Me then carefully kissing her fore head before the boys did then walking out. More tears filling my eyes before I sniffled wiping my eyes then walking out.

When I reached the living room Edward and Carlisle were arguing. My body tensed they never argued. " You knew about them!" Edward yelled Carlisle frowning as the others watched worried. My eyes widened, he knew. " I didn't know until Alice had me come with her!" Carlisle said backing up slightly. " Why didn't you tell me!" Her roared. His fist clenching.

" Bella begged me not to Edward and you were gone for months not answering our calls I had no way to." he sighed. Edward growled. " And after that you didn't seem to tell me either!" he growled. Carlisle sighed and shook his head. " I didn't want mention it. I thought it would bring up things that shouldn't come back up." he frowned.

Edward hissed out a sigh. " You still could have told me something!" he snapped. I frowned as Carlisle glanced at me when I walked in. Edward looked at me for a moment before he pitched the bridge of his nose before walking out and slamming the door.

" Any one care to explain?" Esme sighed. I frowned and nodded the flash back spilling into my mind.

_I cried out in the back of the car as Jacob punched the gas. Charlie was trying to calm me but that wasn't working. The pain was unbarible and what was worse was that I had no clue what to do about the kids. Once I reached the front door I noticed Carlisle and Alice at his side. "Oh what the hell!" Jacob snarls as he is slamming the breaks. Then Alice was tapping on the window and I gritted my teeth as a sharp kick cracked my rib._

_"Where is she?" she asked and Jake narrowed his eyes in response. I cried out again in the back and Alice glared back. "Open the door." she grumbled and Jacob glared. Tears were forming in my eyes now and the pain was getting so incridibly bad I could barley speak. "Jacob open the door. NOW!" I snapped and he growled. "Whats going on?" Carlisle asked and I grind my teeth my hands on my stomach as my eyes clentch. "She's preganet. By your son." Jacob snaps. "Why are you just standing here help her!" he raors and they are moving. Suddenly Carlisle swipes me up and takes off. He manages to get through the back door and into a empty OR. _

_He lays me quickly on a clean table and was flashing around the room. Jacob Charlie and Alice were there seconds later and suddenly a shot was placed into my arm sending a tingling liquid through me. After about five seconds my whole lower body went numb. And my mind was spinning. Something sounded sickening like metal screeching and then scissors clipped._

_He then gave something to Alice and Charlie who began wiping off something as Carlisle took something from my stomach. The entire time the numbness began to wear off as I began to feel dizzy._

_Carlisle then quickly grabbed supplies. After a few moments I could feel the burn of a needle and metal thread from stitches. Once finished and everything was cleaned the sheet was removed and I couldn't think of anything beside my baby and that's when they brought them over. All three as beautiful as I imagined. A smile then breaking across my face._

I sighed as I blinked the flash back going back to the back of my mind as I looked at the shocked faces of every one else. '' After that I made them both promise not to as a word to Edward. I thought if he didn't want me...then he wouldn't want them either. It was wrong I know but at the moment it seemed right." I sighed. They all nodded. All of us glancing up as howls echoed outside.


	6. Chapter 6 Past comes back to haunt us

[Bella's P.O.V] My head jerked towards outside and we all tensed. I then stood running out side seeing Seth standing by the porch looking into the trees. " Seth?" he trued then he dark eyes worried. " What?" " Edward ran off into the forest pretty mad and Jake ran after him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid when he hit town. But I'm afraid Jake's going to cause a fight." he sighed shaking his head. I groaned. "Damn it Jake." I growled running a hand through my hair.

Looking up as they came through the tree's with Sam and Paul. " Damn leech." Jake growled as he stopped beside Seth moving his arm around wincing. " What happened?" " He broke my arm!" he snapped. '' You shouldn't have snuk up on me. I thought you were the volturi." Edward growled. Narrowing his eyes.

Jake clenched his jaw. " You would have caught their scent and your a mind reader I think you would have known!" He growled back, Edward hissed. " I already apologized to you mutt back off!" He spat. Jake shook then. " Oh what are you going to do?" " The only reason your still here is because of my daughter so I'm sure I can buy a dog and she'll be just as happy." he growled.

I sighed as Jake tensed. " Oh yeah why don't you go tell her that. I'd like to see how she handles that. She already hates you for breaking her mother's heart, much less killing me!" He laughed with out humor. Edward growled and we all turned from her voice.

" Jake!" she snapped as she leaned against Masen who held her up. Her face pale and sweaty as she winced shifting slightly. Her cheeks beat red as she breathed heavily. Wincing ever now and then from pain. Her good hand holding tightly on her ribs. As her eyes lids drooped.

" Renesmee what are you doing up!" I sighed as I walked over to her. She shrugged and lightly smacked my hands away when I tried to touch her face. " I'm fine mom." she laughed wincing. I frowned and she nodded towards Jake. " You, stop being such an ass and get in side before you start something." she groaned. Jake smirking at her as I gave her a look. She glanced at me frowning. " Sorry forgot, cursing is bad." she rolled her eyes. I shook my head and Jake came over picking her up. Letting Masen go back and sit in the living room.

" Talk to your leech." he grumbled Renesmee smacking the back of his head with her good hand. " Ow!" He grumbled, her shaking her head. " Just shut up and walk." she growled. Him sighing as he walked back into her room. I looked towards the wolves.

" Can you guys run for a few minutes while I talk to him?" I frowned. they nodded and walked into the trees. Edward then looked at me before sitting down in the grass patting the spot beside him. I then sighed and sat down us both looking into the trees.

" Look, I'm sorry about the whole Carlisle thing. And I know it was wrong but at the time I thought it might be right. I didn't want you to have to come back and be miserable just because I had your kids." I whispered shaking my head. He glanced at me his golden eyes searching my face before he sighed and shook his head. " Bella, you still don't get the feelings I have for you. I was miserable being away. I had to tell myself every day that you were better off. But I guess maybe I was wrong." he sighed.

I looked at him and he looked at me. " So then please don't be mad at them! They only did what I begged them too! If anything be mad at me!" I pleaded. His golden eyes searched my face and he sighed smoothing the lines on my fore head with his cold finger.

" Alright alright, I'm not going to hold it against them...for long." he said mumbling the last part. I frowned at him and he sighed. " Don't worry about it. " he smiled. I sighed and he leaned over kissing my fore head before standing. " I'm going to go check for some scents, clear my head for a little while. I'll be back." he smiled before he was gone.

[1 week later] I sighed as I sat on the couch in the middle of Edward and Renesmee. Masen sitting against my knees as Ej sat beside Edward. The others scattered through out the house. Half the pack down in the basement sleeping while the other half ran. Emmett and Jasper where running the northern perimeter with Carlisle while Alice Rose Esme, myself Edward the kids and Jake stayed here.

Over the past few days Renesmee's injuries healed and the volturi haven't showed yet. Also the kids got close to the others. The boys got very close to their uncles who trained them how to fight while Renesmee got close with them her aunts and grandparents. They also finally began to be nice to Edward. I could still see the anger that burned in their eyes. But they finally began to get close to him. None of them being disrespectful or anything to him. I was relived. They needed to see him for how he really was.

I smiled as Renesmee laid her warm head against my shoulder as she watched the TV. Both of our brown eyes glued to the television. The scary movie making my heart thrum heavily inside my chest.

Renesmee then took in a deep breath as the women screamed on the movie before she tensed and shot away from me. Edward grabbing me and flipping me behind him as Renesmee slid down the wall her brown eyes now pitch black as dark bruises became visible under them. I frowned and Jasper bent down picking her up.

'' Maybe it's time for a hunting break." he said. His deep voice laced with concern. Edward nodded and we walked out. Edward turning to me as I fallowed. '' Bella maybe you sho-" I cut him off. " I always go with them when they hunt so don't say a word!" she snapped. He then held his hands up and we walked into the forest.

Once deep enough Jasper set Renesmee down letting her take off after a cougar perched up on the tree. Sleeping lazily on the limbs. She easily took t down. Me turning before she drank. The others splitting up.

Once finished she pushed the carcass away and told me to turn back. I did and she frowned at me. " I'm sorry for what happened inside I haven't realized how thirsty I was." she frowned. I shook my head. " Don't worry about it kiddo." she nodded and we both looked up from twigs snapping.

The wind blowing into our faces blowing the sweet vampire scent into my nose. Renesmee growling as she stepped in front of me. " You." she growled as the red headed vampire came through the brush. Her ruby eyes narrowed as they locked on me. She then smirked and my heart thrummed in my chest.

I couldn't believe she came back after two years. Just to get her revenge. I would never believe Victoria would ever be in front of me again. Boy was I wrong.


	7. Chapter 7 Protecting Mom

[Bella's P.O.V] Renesmee growled as she crouched down. Her muscles tensing as Victoria eyed her. " Well you have grown." she smiled. Renesmee scoffing. " Well thanks for that captain obvious." she hissed. Making Victoria laugh darkly, shaking her head.

" You look like your father." she said after a moment. Her red eyes narrowing as she scanned over my daughters features. Renesmee smirked. " Have a temper like him too." she grinned. Victoria growled and Renesmee smirked darkly. '' So I suggest you back the hell off from my mom." she hissed. Victoria smiled darkly. " Why would I do that?" she said stepping forward. Renesmee then hissed standing straight pushing me back as she walked. Her body tense as he locked her jaw. Waiting for Victoria to spring.

" How can your vampire part even be near her?" she asked Renesmee after a moment. Who looked at her confused. " I mean her scent is so... well you know appetizing." she smiled. " And what does that have to do with anything?" Renesmee snapped her hands balling into tight fists. " Well I'm just surprised a young vampire like yourself could control the raging red hot burning in your throat." She smiled. Renesmee instantly snarled, her body coiling down. Victoria smirked. She wanted her to do that. She was trying to get under her skin.

" Renesmee no that's what she wants!" I cried grabbing her wrist. She struggled but soon stopped Victoria watching my move ments carefully as I held on to my daughters arm. Refusing to let her get hurt again because of me.

" So where's Edward?" She asked making me tense. " Gone you know that." I answered coldly. My eyes narrowing. She shook her head. " See I don't buy that. His scent is near." she sighed. Renesmee tensed and her eyes narrowed as Victoria stepped towards us. Making us both step back as she held her arm back in front of me keeping me behind her.

" You better watch it. My brothers are as strong as my father and as fast. We all have his temper. Now unless you want to be a pile of ash like that Damn vampire he tore apart I suggest you back off!" She yelled. Victoria growled then her ruby eyes turning pitch black.

" Oh what's wrong? Don't like hearing about how my dad took him from you. How he ripped him into pieces. How he turned him into nothing but a pile pf ash?" she asked. Her slipping her arm from my grip as she crouched down. Her lips pulling away from her perfect white teeth. Her hands curving like claws as her brown eyes turned pitch black. Anger burning deep inside them as she growled. A low rumbling sound going through her chest. My heart then began pumping in my chest. It hammering against my ribs as Victoria took one last step. Anger written all over her features.

I tried grabbing Renesmee's arm keeping her near me. It made me feel like I could protect her if she was near but I was just lying to myself.

She then jerked her arm from my grasp before she launched herself at Victoria. Tackling her down as she pinned her down. Victoria sinking her nails in her arms. Renesmee cried out and I went to run forward before she was thrown back. Hitting the mountain side behind us before falling on the ground. She groaned and slowly stood. Spitting out blood that trickled down her face from a bloody lip and fore head.

" Is that the best you got?" Renesmee laughed. Holding smirking as she stood in front of me. Victoria growled and crouched, my daughter doing the same. I watched nervously, before Victoria sprung Renesmee jumping up as she dodged her. But Victoria easily grabbed her leg flinging her across the field. Making her hit a few tree's. This time she didn't move. This time she didn't wake up.

Victoria smirked as she came towards me. Anger flooding through me as hot angry tears spilt down my cheeks from what just happened. I wanted to tear her apart for hurting my baby.

" You hurt my daughter." I growled. Victoria laughing. " Well she was in the way. If she would have stayed out, I would have just killed you." she stopped and smirked glancing back. " But hurting her is a bonus, I'm sure Eddie cares about her too." she smiled. I narrowed my eyes and my hands balled into fists.

She then stepped towards her picking her up by her shirt. Her inhaling the scent of her blood. " Smells like yours." she said opening her eyes as Renesmee struggled. She then opened her mouth and I shot forward. " No NO! Please PLEASE!" I cried gripping the ends of my hair. Her then turning towards me as she slowly closed her mouth.

" Just kill me. Not her." I whispered. Victoria smirked and threw her down causing her to groan before closing her eyes. Victoria stepping towards me as I took a deep breath in my heart pounding in my chest. My body shook and tears filled my eyes once again. I was going to die but at least for a good reason.

I then glanced quickly over to Renesmee who silently and slowly sat up. Getting up the best she could before she sucked in a sharp breath before letting out a high pitched wail. Making me cover my ears.

It was the scream Sam had told her to use if we were ever in trouble. Victoria spun as foot steps echoed and Ej came through the tree's. His green eyes flashing every where. He then tensed when Victoria spun towards Renesmee. Him jumping in front of her before Victoria struck him in the chest. Not enough time to use his power. He groaned as he fell to his back and held his chest.

Renesmee snarling before I saw Edward Jasper and Emmett charging towards us. Victoria's red eyes widening before she turned and took off. Edward stopped in front of me as Emmett stopped by the kids and Jasper stood completely in front of us.


	8. Chapter 8 Preparations

Bella's P.O.V] I immediately ran as fast as I could over to Ej and Renesmee. Ej laying back on the snowy ground with Renesmee kneeling beside him. " We're okay Mom." Renesmee said as I stopped beside them. Not even getting a chance to speak. " Are you sure?" I whispered. Her nodding before Ej groaned and sat up.

" Damn that chick is fast." he muttered holding his left side. Just then Jacob and Sam came through the tree's in wolf form with Paul and Leah behind. Quill, Embry, Jared, and Seth coming in to our other side with Rose and Esme. Masen soon coming from behind us.

" What the hell happened!" He growled when he flashed beside me. Renesmee looked up at him and he tensed. She then touched his face then letting her hand drop after a minute. He growled and took off his long sleeve shirt leaving him in his white under shirt before he ripped it in half. Wrapping it around Renesmee bleeding head before wrapping the other around Ej's ribs. " Just until we get you back to the house." he frowned, Carlisle coming over to us.

" Every one okay." The kids nodded as I shook my head. Him nodding before turning to Edward. " Edward?" " It was Victoria." he whispered. His voice so low I could barley make it out. " I thought you said she was taken care of?" he whispered spinning towards me. " No, I said that they took care of her being around not that they killed her." I answered back sighing. He tensed and clenched his fist glancing down to the kids before walking over to us with Jacob's russet wolf behind him.

He came over kneeling beside me before helping Ej stand. " Let's get back." He sighed slinging me to his back before helping Renesmee on to Jake's shoulders as Emmett picked up Ej who winced as we ran to the house.

Once inside Emmett sat Ej on the couch before Jake sat Renesmee beside him. Carlisle then knelled beside them and popped Ej's rib back in place making me cringe. He hissed in pain before sighing his pale face returning to it's creamy color as he sat back wincing. " Alice go get my bag for me." he sighed moving Renesmee's head around slightly looking at the huge gash. Alice nodded and three seconds later she had the black bag in her hand, handing it over to him before stepping back watching Jasper and Emmett as they stood at the windows bodies tense as their dark eyes stared into the trees.

I looked back to my kids when Renesmee shifted. Her wincing as the needle pulled the metal thread through her skin, pulling it back together. I watched as he stitched everything up and cleaned her off with alcohol wipes before burning them.

Once finished she sat back and winced blue and purple bruises becoming visible on her creamy skin. I sighed and glanced back at Edward who leaned against the rail watching us with dark eyes. His body tense and he jaw locked. I frowned and stood walking over and sitting on the step beside him.

He then glanced down at me and sighed sitting beside me. " You okay?" I asked watching him closely. He sighed and shook his head. " What's wrong?" he laughed then shaking his head before looking at me. " You are the only person in the world who would ask me what's wrong when a vampire just tried to kill you and the kids." he sighed. His dark smile fading as I frowned. " Well what do you want me to say?" he sighed and shook his head. " Nothing, I just can't get over how you take one look at us and don't run in the other direction." he laughed making me smile. " It's always been that way." I smiled as he nodded " I know." I smiled slightly and looked back to the kids watching them laugh as Masen beat Emmett at a video game causing him to whine and pout. Stomping his feet as his face pouted to look like a little kid. I laughed and laid my head on Edward's shoulder. Feeling his cold lips brush against my hair. I smiled slightly and sighed in content.

Over the next few days every one was out patrolling besides me and the kids. The others never let me out of their sight and when the kids went hunting I wasn't aloud to go anymore. So every one went in small groups. All the wolves were with us now including the two new ones, Collin and Brady who mostly stayed inside with us. Sleeping in the basement or eating in the kitchen.

None of the wolves were happy about being around vampires this much but since it in voled me, it involved Renesmee, and since it involved Renesmee it involved them too.

Edward wasn't comfortable with this situation since he doesn't trust the wolves. But it was about our safety now and they are all we have. It's been at least two weeks since Victoria showed or Alice having visions about the volturi. So security wasn't as tight.

I sat in the living room in the middle of Masen and Renesmee. Alice sitting in a chair looking over a magazine while Rose was out in the garage working on Emmett's jeep. Brady Collin and Leah were asleep in the base ment while Jake laid on the couch his head in Renesmee's lap as he slept. His chain saw snore the only sound in the house besides the wind blowing rapidly outside.

I sighed as Ej flipped through the channels. Him laying at my feet on his stomach trying to find something when we all heard the howl ring outside Causing every one to jump as the wolves stormed up the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9 Dangerous nights

[Renesmee's P.O.V] I instantly stood when Jake did. Him keeping mom and I both behind him as the other wolves charged through the front door each fazing as they jumped over the railing of the porch. The big wolves running into the tree's. Masen and Ej stood beside Jake then. Masen's red shield expanding around our small group. Esme Alice and Rose each tensed beside mom. Alice gripped her arm in her hand. Her pixie face scrunched up in worry as her golden eyes hardened.

I jumped when Edward and Carlisle came back inside. Both with worried looks on their faces. " What's going on?" I asked stepping forward hitting Jake's arm. Edward glanced up and frowned before he pinched the bridge of his nose making me fight a smile on my lips. So that's were I got that from. I then shook my head, focus. Edward then sighed. " Victoria is splitting up on us to confuse us and with Alice's vision..." he trailed off his eyes glancing straight back to mom who tensed.

" Okay so what now?" I asked impatiently. He frowned. " We're going to have to get a little bit more people to run." he frowned. "Okay well me and Ej can go. " I said shrugging instantly feeling mom's hand grab my arm. Edward frowned and shook his head. "No." I clenched my jaw then. " Why the hell not?" " Renesmee." Mom said in a warning voice. " No mom! That freaking bitch is still out there and there is no way in hell that I'm letting her slip past us again." I growled. She frowned shaking her head. " I'm sorry but no, I'm not letting you get hurt again!" she snapped. " I wasn't asking for permission!" she looked at me in disbelief before looking at the others.

" Edward." he was watching me then I could already see his face was torn. Even though I still didn't like him he did care about us, and he did love mom. So now he was torn on protecting her and protecting me and Ej. Edward then cursed under his breath before running his hand down his face.

" Okay I'll tell you what, you can run but Masen you will stay here with your mother and Renesmee your staying with either Jacob or myself. Ej you stay with either Jasper or Carlisle." he sighed. " Edward they could get hurt!" Mom argued stepping forward. " Bella you know as well as I do if she's with me or Jacob she is perfectly safe. And Ej is too with Jasper or Carlisle." he frowned. She shook her head in frustration then. " No your not going." she said crossing her arms.

I clenched my fists. If she wouldn't let me go then I'd sneak out and cheek anyways. I knew it was wrong to go against her but this wasn't about respect, this was about keeping her safe. Edward sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. " Bella trust me on this. Either you let her go with me or she's going to go out by her self. I already know both of their decisions you aren't going to be able to keep them in the house." he sighed.

She bit her lip and watched me and Ej for a moment before shaking her head. " If anything happens to them I swear to god I will find some way to kick one of your alls butts." she said shaking her head. Edward smirked. " Don't worry they will be perfectly fine bells." Jake said putting an arm around me, she eyed him for a minute before Edward waved us with him.

I walked out into the freezing rain. Glad to have Jacob's warm body walking in my shadow. I couldn't help but turn every now and then seeing mom standing at the window with Masen and Alice. Both urging her to come sit. But her eyes were glued on us and Edward. I sighed and turned back knowing she was worried. Maybe it was wrong to go out here but I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt. We were stronger and tougher than her we had to help keep her safe. I sighed as Edward glanced back at me then the house. " Don't worry she'll be alright!" He said over the down pour. I nodded and fallowed him into the thicker tree's.

Once in Jake went into the trees and fazed before returning to my side. Edward then spoke with Carlisle them splitting every one up equally. It was Edward Jasper Alice Myself Jacob Seth and Embry. The other was Carlisle Emmett Jared Paul Leah and Sam while Masen Brady Collin Rosalie and Esme stayed behind to watch mom. He then lead our group towards the ravine.

No one spoke as we slowly approached the left side of it as Carlisle Ej and the others stayed towards the right. The roaring river in the middle of us. That and the down pour were the only sounds besides, Jacob and Seth's heart beats. And my ragged breathing. Alice looked back and forth her eyes un certain and misty. I then jumped when Edward's cold hand touched my shoulder. He frowned and patted my shoulder gently before he watched Alice carefully.

" Are you sure?" he asked his head whipped from side to side. His cold body tense. Alice sighed in frustration before she gasped. " To your left!" She cried towards Edward who spun pushing me backwards behind him as I saw her red hair fly behind some brush. My heart began pounding in my chest then. Adeline pumping as my muscles tensed. I could then feel Jake's fur brush against my back. Seth and Jasper then positioned themselves near the bush hoping to block her in when she charged through the middle jumping over Edward Jacob and myself heading for the house.

Instantly I shot out of Edward's grasp before ducking under Alice's arm before fallowing after Victoria. I could see the house now. Mom's face still piring through. Until she caught sight of us charging towards her. She gasped and the others were looking then. Victoria slowed her pace to only allow me to tackle into her. She stumbled then. Us both rolling across the yard. Masen's red shield spread around the house then. Engulfing it into a red bubble. She hissed at me then.

" Why you little-" " Karma's a bitch hung?" I smirked as she kicked me off her. I took in a sharp breath and then was caught by cold arms. I glanced up seeing Edward's angry face as Victoria went towards the house to only be repelled backwards with a loud ZAP. She flew back before she stumbled to get up heading back into the forest.

" AFTER HER!" Edward roared. Then setting me on my feet before taking off. I flew after him. Trying my best to keep up. See Victoria launch on the other side almost caught by Sam and Paul. But she easily slipped from their grasp. " SHE'LL GET AWAY!" I screamed racings past Alice right behind Edward and Jasper. " No she won't!" Jasper growled as Leah caught her foot sending her tumbling into the river. Her fiery hair floating with her. I growled as we jumped over to the other side where she was climbing up.

When she then dived back into the water. No one able to fallow her movements. " Where the hell did she go!" I growled leaning over the edge. Edward pulling me back. " I don't know but stay close to Jacob!" He hissed lowly his eyes scanning as he motioned for the others to spilt up. I watched as they disappeared into the brush and rocks by the river searching and waiting for her when I heard a thud. I then ran forward with Jake a head seeing Victoria and Ej wrestling around on the gravel by the water.

I gasped as she got him pinned by the throat Jake then springing and tackling her off. Instantly I ran over to Ej helping him stand. " EDWARD!" I screamed my head whipping around to find him but I didn't see them. " EDWARD!" Ej screamed with me this time before we both snapped our heads towards Jake when he yelped as she punched him in the head causing dark red blood to ooze from the wound.

A growl rumbling before Edward tackled her to the ground. The gravel crushing under them as they slid across it. Him then punching her in the face.

I watched as they flipped and twisted fighting. Each trying repeatedly to tear the others head off when Victoria got him in a head lock Ej going to run forward when we heard the cracks and I felt the words slip before I could even stop myself. " DAD NO!"


	10. Chapter 10 Keeping you safe

[Renesmee's P.O.V] I felt my eyes widen from my words before Edward glanced towards us before he tried his hardest to get from her grasp but she held tighter causing the veins in his face to turn visible as they turned a light purple as sickening cracks echoed.

Instantly I searched for some thing. My eyes searching the gravel when an idea popped in my head. I then dug my hands deep inside my jeans pocket pulling out my old knife. Before clicking the blade open.

Victoria smirked. " You think that will hurt me?" she sneered. I shook my head no tightening my grip on the black knife. " Let him go." " Or what you throw that useless thing at me. Please honey if you couldn't hurt me protecting your mother that blade won't." she said rolling her red eyes as she then tightened her grip more when Edward struggled knowing my idea.

I had done it before to protect mom. When the vampire with the dreads ambushed us when we were nine, I was little and so were Masen and Ej but we were stronger and we had a pretty bad temper back then. And she was our mom. The vampire was trying to hurt her so I did the only thing I could to distract him until the pack reached him. That's how I knew it work this time too.

I then glanced at Ej who watched me nervously before chucking rocks the size of her head at her face with his power. Of course they didn't hurt her but it distracted her enough for me to sink the blade into the skin of my arm. I tensed from the sharp pain that shot up my arm before I felt the warm liquid rise against the blade. I then winced as I drug it down my arm. Cutting a straight slice. Letting the blood run down my arm from the open gash. I then sucked in a sharp breath before pulling it out of my arm letting it clatter against the gravel.

Instantly her head snapped up and her eyes darkened from thirst. Her arm loosened enough for Edward to get his head out before she snapped her attention back to him. He reached for her neck, her grabbing his hand before grabbing his neck. Him doing the same. She then flipped him over her head throwing him over Jake and crashing into the boulders behind him. I gasped as they crumbled on him and she came over pinning me to the tree.

" Your to much trouble." she growled. Her red eyes narrowing. I smirked and narrowed my eyes before she tightened her grip cutting off my air ways. " I'm only trouble when you mess with the ones I love." I managed to say. She growled and her head snapped towards the river as Jasper and Emmett stormed across. She then picked me up by the neck swinging me towards them. Both stopping and catching me as she ran off like the coward she was. My knees then wobbling as my head began to spin. The cut still hadn't healed all the way.

Jasper then passed me to Carlisle as he held his breath before helping Emmett uncover Edward from the smashed boulders. Ej helping also to pick a lot up at a time with his power.

Carlisle then sat me on the rocks looking over my arm as the gash slowly closed. He watched amazed for a moment before patting my head and going over to look at Jake's head. I then groaned and sat back. The adrenaline in my body completely fading as the wolves crowded around Jake and my self.

Seth and Embry sat on the rocks beside me while Leah Jared and Paul sat at the river Sam hovering over Jake as Carlisle cleaned off his head. Edward then came over and the wolves tensed but I waved them off. Them both backing up slightly.

He then held out a hand and helped me up. " You alright?" he asked. I nodded and sighed. "You?" he nodded and moved his head around. " Still attached." he grinned. I laughed with out humor and shook my head. " Your insane." he smiled and looked over at Ej when we came over. '' Come on lets get you guys back." I nodded and he slung me to his back. Making me shift slightly from his cold skin. I then turned watching as Sam and Paul helped Jake walk. I frowned and tensed as Edward took off towards the house.

Once we got to the front yard Masen lowered the shield and we walked on the porch. " No one tell your mother what happened, got it?" he whispered. We both nodded and he opened the door us walking in seeing mom pacing in the living room. Her head snapping up as she saw us. Her running over and throwing her arms around Ej and I before Edward.

I laughed and shook my head when she smacked him in the head. Rubbing her hand after. " What'd I do?" He laughed. " Oh lets see letting Missy over here go after Victoria alone!" She snapped. He smiled at her and shook his head. " I tried to grab her but she's stubborn like you and she's fast when she's mad." he laughed. She then narrowed her eyes before trying her hardest not to laugh, but then anger crossed over her features. I then tensed ready for the lecture.

" Then your in trouble." she snapped pointing at me. I threw my hands in the air scoffing. " Yeah because me trying to keep that red headed witch away from you is such a bad thing!" I groaned. She shook her head. " That's not the point. You should not try to go after vampires!" " But that's the point mom! When they're after you I'm going to protect you! Whether you like it or not!" I growled. " I don't need protecting!" she snapped back. I hissed as my temper boiled. " Yes you do! If they barley even flicked their finger it would hurt you!" I argued Ej grabbing my arms as my fists clenched.

" But I don't care about me! I want to keep you all safe! Don't you get it I'm your mother wither I am human or vampire or what ever! My instinct is to protect you! I don't care if I were to get hurt! Just as long as your safe I'm fine! But I'm not fine when I can't protect you! It scares me to death because you all are the most important thing! And it drives me crazy not being able to fight and keep you safe!" she yelled. I stepped back from her tone and her words.

I then sighed and looked down. This was not suppose to turn into another fight tonight. I hated making her upset. And I didn't know she felt that way. Or maybe I did and just hearing it confirms my guess.

She then took in a deep shaky breath before running a hand through her hair. " Just both of you go to your rooms you need to sleep. Masen you too." she said waving her hands towards the stairs before tears glazed over her eyes and she walked into the kitchen.

I sighed and shook my head walking up the stairs and into my room as I heard Sam and Paul out side the door helping Jake inside. I didn't want to see him like that. I then shut my door and slipped into my bathroom running the hot water into the bath before getting in the warm water letting my mind slip away.

[Bella's P.O.V] I sighed as I wiped my eyes when Edward came into the kitchen. Sitting beside me. " You alright?" he sighed. I shook my head. '' No. I'm not. I am sick of sitting here in this house worried and waiting for something bad to happen. I'm sick of worrying, that I can't protect the kids or you!" I snapped tensing at the last word. He frowned and smoothed the lines on my fore head. " Bella..." he sighed turning to face me.

I frowned and stood him fallowing me over to the counter as I got a glass of water. I sighed and looked up at him as he placed his hands on the counter on either side of me. " I don't need protecting." He whispered. I sighed. " Oh really so you almost getting killed out there was you not needing protection?" I snapped. He tensed and looked down. " How did you-" " I heard Ej and Masen talking about it.'' I muttered. He frowned and looked at me scanning my face. " That was a moment where I wasn't thinking through things." he shrugged.

I scoffed. " See but if you would just change me I could have helped!" I argued. He tensed and gulped. " Your still on me changing you?" He whispered. I nodded and crossed my arms. He shook his head. " I told you my answer before." he said sharply. I clenched my jaw.

" Why are you so against me becoming like you?" I whispered. He frowned an looked down shaking his head. " Really why? Give me one good reason." I snapped. He was silent then so I continued. " I'm too fragile to weak to protect my kids! You all could get killed trying to keep me from dying! I mean why?" I said frustrated.

He sighed and looked at me meeting my eyes. " You don't understand the consequences of it. I do. I've been living with them for over a hundred years." he whispered. I frowned. " That's not a good enough answer. I'm sick of being the weakest person here. I'm sick of worrying about Victoria and most of all the volturi! They have us out numbered. They would kill all of us!" I whispered.

He frowned shaking his head keeping eye contact as he spoke. " We won't let that happen." he whispered. I shook my head. " I promise." he sighed. I nodded staring into the pools of topaz getting lost and before I knew it my arms were around his neck and I pressed my lips to his.


	11. Chapter 11 As long as your happy

[Bella's P.O.V] I felt his body tense slightly and I was afraid over this time maybe he changed his mind but then his cold arms wrapped around me bringing me closer. Soon it deepened and he lifted me up as we headed for the stairs.

...

The next morning was like so many before. The soreness and the few bruises. But this time no feathers or chunks from the head board. I sighed as I rolled over the sun light streaming through the window. witch caused Edward's skin to shine sending crystals all over the walls.

I giggled as I turned to face him seeing his golden eyes locked on my face. " What?" I asked. He smiled slightly and I felt his cold arms bring me closer. Leaning his head down to rest against mine. " I'm just happy." he whispered. I smiled. " Me too." he then sighed leaning away from me and looking at the door.

" We better get up Emmett's already opening his mouth." he said rolling his eyes. " Oh great!" I groaned as he dropped his arms getting up and pulling up his boxers and jeans. I then stood and grabbed my jeans and black long sleeve shirt from the dresser before getting quickly dressed and brushing my hair watching Edward as he pulled his black long sleeve shirt over his head before running a hand through his bronze hair. He then came over taking my hand before we walked down stairs.

I was thankful my shirt hid the bruises that's all we needed was another argument between Renesmee and I. Also Emmett couldn't open his big mouth about them either.

I sighed as we reached the stairs. Emmett grinning widely at us as Edward growled. " Don't even Emmett." he hissed. Me then glancing at the kids. Renesmee and Masen laid on the floor on their stomachs playing a racing game as Alice and Jasper watched both beating on who would win.

Ej sat next to Brady playing his PSP before throwing comments at Renesmee when ever she crashed her car. Both Renesmee and Masen glanced up as Edward spoke both snorting. " Oh please Edward they heard it as much as we did!" Emmett laughed making me cheeks burn. Edward narrowed his eyes and the kids scrunched up their noses. " Gross man shut the hell up!" Renesmee snapped narrowing her eyes. He watched her for a minute before rolling his eyes. " Well kids looks like we will have to get ear plugs from now on." he grinned. Renesmee rolling her eyes and shaking her head before they continued playing their game.

" Really I mean what were you killing an animal or something?" he laughed then Renesmee Ej and Masen all groaning and walking into the kitchen. Edward tackled Emmett to the ground then. Both rolling around.

I looked up as Jake limped down the stairs. His head still bandaged up from the blow he took. " Morning." He mumbled. Him trying to hide the grin on his face. " What happened here?" he asked laughing. I glared at him. " Oh okay sorry not funny I'm going to go eat." he said quickly walking into the kitchen. I laughed and rolled my eyes and fallowed. Hearing a lamp break as soon as I sat next to the kids.

" Oh Esme is going to kill them!" Renesmee laughed while biting into her egg and bacon sand witch, Masen then laughed. " Not if they kill each other first." he laughed with his mouth full. Ej then laughed as he came over placing a plate of a foot high pile of waffles in front of Jake before setting three pancakes in front of me.

I instantly ate as my stomach growled hearing Esme snapping in the living room causing the kids and Jake to all laugh. I frowned, un able to hear exactly what she was saying. A few minutes both walked into the kitchen pushing each other as they walked towards the back door. " Hey kids you should be excited you may have a new sibling from the rate their going!" He laughed before the kids groaned and Edward shoved him out the door.

" Nim rod." Renesmee muttered under her breath rolling her eyes. I sat back and sighed. I couldn't help but feeling re leaved the kids didn't get mad about what had happened.

Masen then looked at me and sighed. " Mom!" I jumped and looked at him confused. '' What?" " You were staring off into space again." he sighed. I shook my head. " Oh sorry." Renesmee then smiled and shook her head. " So none of you are angry about any of his are you?" I asked after a minute. Hoping I didn't have to explain that as long as I was happy they should be to.

Renesmee glanced at me before her eyes went to her arm where a new scar had shone. My eyes widened slightly. The boys weren't kidding. She then looked at her brothers before smiling. " Mom if your happy then so are we."


	12. Chapter 12 Family Baseball

[Renesmee's P.O.V] A few days pasted and mom and Edward got even closer than I thought. It was like they were connected at the hip. I was happy though. I had never seen mom so happy before, except for when she looked at us. But this was like she was a whole person again. Edward rarely left her side now and he was on constant alert when ever we left the house. Refusing to let us even hunt with out him being there.

So Emmett being the fun idiot he is decided that today would be a good day for a baseball game. That made me and Ej grin. Both being the sports junkies we were. We were excited to actually play against real competition.

So we got things ready and Edward had the pack run the perimeter around the valley we were playing in. We then packed up his Volvo with the bats, balls, a chair, drinks, and food. Ej, Masen, and I then got on our white tee shirts and muddy jeans while they wore their black caps and I wore my blue. We then walked down stairs to see the others dressed similar all wearing either black or blue hats. Even Jake had old jeans and an extremely tight white tee shirt on. The cotton looking as if it would exploded from his muscles. He then slipped a blue hat on making me grin. I guess he was playing too.

Once we got to the Field Edward and Jasper un packed everything while Emmett and I argued over who would win. Once everything was set up Edward and Rose spilt up teams who ever whore a blue cap was on a team who ever whore black was on the other.

Edward's team was made up of Me, Jake, Alice, and Esme. Rose's team was Masen, Ej, Jasper, and Carlisle. While mom was the empire. Once the game started we were the first to bat. So it went in order.

Edward hit first and my jaw nearly dropped to my feet from how hard he hit. They were defiantly much stronger than us. He then took off for the bases running all the way through by time Jasper through it back.

It was my turn then. I gulped as I tightened my grip on the bat. Flexing my muscles reminding my self I didn't have to be careful. Right when Carlisle threw the ball I swung the bat as hard as I could sending it flying into the tree's. My eyes widened and I took off for the bases sliding onto third. Jasper barley missing me as I ducked my feet hitting the base a second before he touched the ball to my shoulder. Mom then signaled safe and I stood smiling. The others smiled and laughed as I stuck my tongue out at Jasper who playfully glared.

Jake was up to bat then and I surprised by his strength in human form. He hit it as hard as I did allowing me to run to home before Jasper stuck his arm out to look like to throw before Jake ran right into it. Causing a sickening crunch. " YOU DAMN LEECH!" He growled tremors rolling as blood spilt down his face.

My eyes widened and I ran over watching him pop it back in place. " What did I do?" Jasper asked narrowing his eyes. " You broke my nose you damn idiot!" He sneered. I then grasped his arm and he seemed to calm down slightly knowing I was so close. " It was a accident!" he argued. Jake rolled his eyes. " An accident my ass!" He growled. " Jake." I sighed shaking my head before Turing a glare towards Jasper as my temper flared and burned red hot in the pit of my stomach causing Jasper to step back. Jake then sighed and wiped his face with his shirt before returning to the field.

I then growled and shoved Jasper as hard as I could. He stumbled slightly surprised at my sudden strength before I felt calm start to wash over me which only irritated me even more. " Get this!" I growled shoving him again Edward calling my name now as his foot steps came closer. '' You ever touch him like that again and I swear you will regret it!" I hissed. Venom in my words as he held his hands up. " Like I said it was an accident. Besides the dog heals quick any way." He shrugged. I growled and shoved him again, my wrists now getting sore. " That dog has a name!" I screamed. My Patience had ran out and my anger built.

'' Okay okay calm down!" He said quickly. A wave of calm going through me as he used his power. Me then hissing as cold arms wrapped around me. '' Don't do it again!" I hissed, Edward pulling me back to the field. " Alright Tasmanian devil." he sighed.

I growled and he crossed his arms stepping in mom's way as she came towards us. " Edward..." she grumbled annoyed. He ignored her keeping her behind him.

" Calm down. Just breathe." he sighed. I narrowed my eyes and sighed letting the waves of calm rush through me. My body relaxing as my fist and jaw unclenched. " Better?" He asked. I nodded and felt Jake's warm lips press on my head. " Calm down kiddo, I'm fine." he laughed showing me his now healed nose.

I then looked at Jasper. " Sorry." I sighed feeling like a five year old. He simply shrugged and nodded. '' Don't worry about it." I then nodded and returned to my spot behind Edward. " You do realize she has a reason to beat us now right?" Ej groaned behind us. Jasper then sighing as Esme came up to bat. This time Emmett touched her with the ball before she hit home, so mom had the make the call and she was out. Of course that made Emmett jump up down being an idiot. Making all of us laugh, he was way to competitive.

After a few hours of playing the rain started so we packed up and headed home. Me teasing Ej about how we won. The rain pouring on the wind shield blocking out the sound of our bickering. By time we got home it was bed time and we all went to our rooms.

Of course like every night I turned up my stereo not wanting to hear certain activities, and laid there on my bed with Jake asleep beside me. My head resting on his chest. His heart thumping under my ear. The strong sound soothing as his body heat made my cheeks flush with color and made me sweat, but at the time I didn't care.

I sighed and laughed as I heard my brothers' bickering in the hall. Not really caring what it was about. They fought over everything. I then snuggled my face deep into his chest. Letting myself relax.

Thankfully this was the most peaceful night we have had in a while. But I couldn't help but feel it wouldn't last for very long.


	13. Chapter 13 Strange symptoms

[Bella's P.O.V] A few more days passed and Victoria only showed her face once. And that was when the pack caught her feeding on a car wrecked family who were all dead by time they charged for her. But after that we only caught her confusing scents.

Alice said from her visions she hasn't decided what to do yet. She knows if she gets us together she'll die but she knows she can't pick us off either. So Alice said her latest decision was to get me alone. But I doubt Edward was going to let me out of his sight until Alice stops getting her visions.

I laid there in our room. Snuggled up to his cold chest as I slept soon waking from yet another volturi night mare. Sweat trickle down my face as my heart thrummed in my ears. Edward asking me what was wrong as I got up. Throwing my silk bath rob on before nearly sprinting into the hall. Then over to the boys door opening it seeing them both fast asleep in their beds. I then relaxed slightly before closing it going to check on Renesmee as Edward stood there confused. "Bella?'' he asked worried reaching to grab me, but I waved him off.

I tip toed to her door opening it seeing Jacob beside her as she slept peacefully. My body relaxing as a sigh escaped my lips. I then shut her door back and walked into our room Edward closing the door as I slipped off my robe and under the covers. He then laid beside me wrapping an arm around me watching me closely.

"Can you tell me what's was wrong?" he asked. I sighed and shrugged. "Just a bad dream, I'm okay though." I sighed in a shaky voice. "Do you need to talk about it?" he asked worried. Me shaking my head. "No really I'm fine it doesn't even matter." I sighed. He frowned. "If it bothers you, it matters to me." he sighed. I frowned. "It's just one I have had since the kids were born." I sighed. He watched me waiting for me to continue.

" It's about me, well all of us. Were in a valley and the air is so thick that the sky seems to be purple. The sweet burning smell is in the air and the volturi looking figures are crouched around in a circle-" I stopped then, shuddering from the images in my head. " Their hands look like claws and their eyes are wild, but I shove my way through and the kids are all there. Looking scared and helpless. The scene changes and I run for ward and crouch in front of them growling and then...I wake up." I shrugged as I finished, the dream sounding silly but the images sending chills down my spine.

Edward frowned and kissed my head as I laid on his chest. Him running his cool fingers through my hair. " Well do you want me to sing? I'll sing all night if it keeps the bad dreams away." he sighed making me smiled before nodding. Hearing my lullaby echo through our room as I drifted off.

The next morning I woke to yet again another sunny morning. Edward's face shimmering as he smiled at me changing clothes, I then stood taking my pajamas off before getting dressed in my demin jeans and white tee shirt. I then sighed as I felt to hot in the thin long sleeve. Then changing into a short sleeve.

We then walked down stairs seeing every one already up. I smiled as Renesmee and Emmett laid on the floor both on their stomachs with controllers in there hands arguing over who won the game. I shook my head and walked in the kitchen seeing the boys cleaning up the mess of eggs, pancakes, waffles, and bacon as Esme cooked. Smiling at me as I sat the bar.

" You alright Bella?" she asked watching me worried. I nodded. " Yeah why?" '' You look a little pale honey." she sighed touching my fore head. " Your warmer than normal." she frowned. I shrugged and Edward called for Carlisle even though I kept saying I was fine. Carlisle then took my vitals and said I had a small temp.

" It's probably a bug or something she just needs to rest." he smiled poking me gently on the nose. Renesmee then coming sitting on the bar beside me. "She okay?" she asked watching us worried. I nodded. " It's just a cold or something I'm sure don't worry." I smiled shaking my head. She sighed and nodded. Her brown eyes stopping on my neck as I felt the sweat trickle down. She swiped it off glancing at Edward worried who was watching me carefully. I sighed.

"I'm fine I just need to rest or something." I sighed shrugging. Edward then nodded picking me up. "Renesmee do you mind to-" she cut him off already pouring a class of orange juice before putting a few ice cubes in, " Never mind." Edward chuckled taking me up the steps as Renesmee fallowed.

Edward then sat me on the bed as Renesmee sat the juice down pecking my cheek before she walked out, " Alright I'm going to go run my shift if you need anything just call." he sighed. I nodded and he pecked my lips before walking out cracking the door letting me get some more sleep. [Bella's P.O.V] When I next opened my eyes Renesmee sat in the arm chair in the corner of the room. The lamp turned on beside her as she held a book limply in her hands. Her head bowed over it with her eyes closed. Causing me to smile.

I got up and took the book moving her head to rest on the back of the chair before kissing her hair. I then grabbed the black blanket and draped it over her. I then sighed and turned. Where was Edward? I walked to the door opening it seeing Jake and Seth asleep in wolf form at the foot of the stair case. The moon light shinning into the pitch black hallway. Making Jake and Seth's fur shine.

" Edward set this all up." her voice made me jump surprised. She then laughed. " Sorry, him Emmett Alice Jasper and Rose are running with half of the pack while some stay here. All they do is eat and sleep." Renesmee laughed shaking her head. I smiled.

" I thought you were asleep." I said sitting back on the bed letting her sit beside me. She shrugged. " I was, I heard the door open and I thought Edward and them were back." she shrugged again. I

nodded and sighed feeling my stomach churn. Renesmee turning as she heard it as well before I shot forward making a bee line for the bathroom. Puking into the toilet. Renesmee came in behind me worried. I tried telling her to leave me alone but she wouldn't budge. She crouched behind me holding my hair until the sickness slowly passed. She then helped me up and over to the bed laying me down.

" I'm going to go get Carlisle.' she growled going to turn for the door. " No don't I'm fine." I groaned turning on my side. " No your not!" she snapped. '' Calm down!" I snapped back her crossing her arms. " Now, I may have just caught a stomach bug or something if it gets worse I'll tell Carlisle, but they don't need to worry about that right now. It's nothing." I sighed shrugging.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. She then walked back over to her chair picking up her book and reading. Peeking up at me every so often.

After a hour Edward came into the bedroom watching me worried. Instantly I glanced at Renesmee who held her book higher in front of her face. Instantly frustration stirred and I clenched my jaw, Edward tensed placing his hand on my shoulder.

" Bella, calm down she's just worried." he frowned shaking his head. I took a deep breath trying to calm my anger, but that didn't work. " I asked you not to say anything!" I snapped her hand tightening on her book before she lowered it.

" Frankly mom I don't care what you asked if your hurt sick or anything like that. It's not normal to have a higher fever, sweats, and puking!" she growled. " Yes it is, humans get illnesses all the time!" I snapped. She narrowed her eyes. '' Well good for them but you rarely get sick." she hissed. "So what! Your suppose to do what I tell you!" I hissed back her eyes widening from my anger.

"What the hell is your problem!" She yelled tears glazing over her eyes as her chest heaved from Sobs threatening to come up her throat. " Don't use that langue! God how many times do I have to tell you all that! And DON'T YOU EVER speak to me like that. I don't know who you think you are but that's not how I raised you!" I snapped.

She looked at me for the first time with dark eyes. Her dark eyes then glazing over with anger and confusion. '' Fine." she grumbled. " And don't be a smart ellic!" I growled.

She threw her hands in the air. " How's was that smart? God what is wrong with you is it the time of the month?" she grumbled. " Renesmee Charlie Cullen.'' I warned. She clenched her jaw an sighed sniffling. Her eyes then cold as she crossed her arms. " What ever I'm going out." she murmured coldly walking for the door. "No your not!" she turned to me narrowing her eyes. " Watch me." she then slammed the door.

I went to walk after before Edward grabbed my arm. " Let me go!'' I snapped him watching me worried. '' Bella, calm down I don't understand why you are so upset." he sighed. " Because of they way she was acting!" " Love, she was worried and then she was hurt because you snapped. Yes the way she acted was wrong and I will speak with her about that later. But I don't blame her for getting a little angry." he explained calmly. My anger slowly dieing down.

" Would you like to tell me what's wrong?" he sighed. I shook my head feeling as if I was a two year old from my fit I just threw over really nothing. " I don't know. I'm just... not feeling well." I sighed, he frowned. " Would you like anything to eat?" he sighed. I shook my head and he nodded. " Just try to relax maybe it's just stress." he sighed laying beside me. I nodded. Laying me head on his chest. " Yeah maybe..."


	14. Chapter 14 Late

[Renesmee's P.O.V] I sighed as I walked down the stairs shaking my head. The others looking up. Masen raised an eye brow at me and I shrugged plopping on the couch in between him and Jake." What was all that about?" Emmett asked. I shrugged. " I have no clue. I think she's just PMSing," I sighed, him laughing, Jake shrugged. " She's just moody, she'll calm down and then you need to apologize." he sighed, I scoffed. "For what?" "Dose it really matter? Just do it so there isn't any more arguments and so no one is hurt." he shrugged, I sighed. "Yeah Alright." I mumbled leaning my head over on his shoulder.

He sighed and kissed my head flipping the channel laughing as Emmett complained. "I was watching that!" he groaned. Me then taking the remote from Jake switching it to some cheesy romance movie that made me want to barf. Making Emmett groan and stomp his feet like a little kid. "Come on seriously?" I grinned and after five minutes not even Alice could take watching the sappy movie any more. But this time she got the remote switching it to Project run way. Making me and Masen grumble while Ej groaned and hit his head on the back of the chair.

Jake sighing and Emmett standing and walking into the den. I glanced back seeing him pick up some huge book skimming over the pages. "Are you actually reading?" I asked wide eyed. He glance up. "Yes why?" " Truth fully?" I laughed, he nodded. "I never thought you could." Jake and Ej laughed then as Masen grinned, Emmett's eyes turning dark. " I can for your information." he growled. Me nodding. "Sure you can." I smirked him rolling his eyes. I then sighed turning back to the tv yawning. After about thirty minutes my eye lids dropped and I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke still on the couch. Jake stretched out with me beside him. My head on his chest as he snored lightly against my head. His arm wrapped around me while the other hung off the side of the couch. I blinked a few times as the lighting flashed out side while the rain poured. I sighed and I sat up slightly seeing Masen asleep in one of the arm chairs beside our heads, while Ej snored in the one by our feet.

Esme sat at the fire placing humming softly as she sketched on a pad of paper. Alice flashing around the room straightening up the already cleaned house. Her golden eyes zoning in and out.

I then rubbed my eyes and sat up stopping as I felt Jake's arm tighten before I touched his arm moving it so I could sit. Seeing Rosalie and Emmett sitting behind the stairs building another grand house of cards. Esme glanced up then smiling warmly. "Morning.'' she whispered. "Morning. Where is every one?" I asked as I stretched. Not hearing the wolves heart beats. "Out running patrol with Carlisle and Jasper." she sighed setting her note pad on the shelf beside her. She then stood and walked over.

"Well are you hungry I could fix you something." she smiled and before I could answer mom was coming down the stairs muttering dates to herself while Edward rushed behind her. "Love will you please tell me what's wrong?" he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. She sighed her chocolate eyes clouded with worry as she walked into the kitchen. I glanced at Esme as she glance at me both of us rushing into the kitchen behind them.

"Mom?" I questioned as she scanned over the calendar. '' Holy crow." she whispered. Gripping her dark brown hair before leaning against the wall. "What?" Edward said frustrated reaching out to touch her, '' I-I'm Late." she whispered. Edward's face twisted confused as his brows furrowed. My face then fell as my eyes widened her meeting my gaze. I knew exactly what she meant.

Bile churned and twisted, slithering up my throat before I gulped.

Esme and Edward both confused as a groggy Jake and Masen walked into the kitchen stretching. "What's going on?" Jake asked confused stopping beside me. Masen smoothing his hair before he looked at my face. "Ness?" he asked confused walking in front of me waving his hand. But I couldn't answer. I couldn't move. All I did was stare at my mother who gave me a reassuring smile. '' Bella please?" Edward pleaded placing his hands on her shoulders. "I- I think I might be..." she trailed off taking a deep breath. '' Might be what?" Jake growled.

"Pregnant.''


	15. Chapter 15 Family

[Edward's P.O.V] My body froze from her sentence ,and my body for the first time since I became a vampire felt cold. Freezing cold. My mouth fell open with a pop and my eyes widened.

Her chocolate ones glazed over and she gave me an apologetic look. " What?" I managed to whisper. The word making my brain fumble. Not able to comprehend.

" Oh god." Jacob thought his body tensing as Renesmee gripped his arm. Gulping. " No, oh god no." she thought her thought panicked.

" I'm sorry." Bella whispered and my head snapped towards her. I then shook my head wrapping my arms around her bringing her warm body in my tight grip. I hated when she blamed herself for things out of her control. When she can't help it. This was my fault. I should have thought of precautions. Since I knew about my other children I should have known something like this would happen.

I then kissed her head. "It's not your fault love you have nothing to apologize for." I whispered. My body tensing from Jacob's flash backs of when she had the triplets. From her looking lifeless to grabbing a steak from the frying pan drinking the blood from the raw meat. To her bones being broken from their strong kicks.

I held her closer and glanced back at Jacob who now wrapped his arms around a pale Renesmee. Her eyes now had dark shadows as the color was completely drained from her ivory face. He then carried her out of the room Bella turning and watching before I took her hand us fallowing.

" Renesmee?" Bella whispered frowning. Our daughter looking up with dark eyes tears making them look glassy. Her eyes then snapping down to her hands as she breathed deeply trying to calm herself.

Bella then sat beside her touching her pale cheeks. Renesmee's eyes snapping up to her tears then spilling down her cheeks. " No. No! You- you barley survived last time!" she cried shaking her head. Masen was now crouching in the corner his head in his hands.

" Honey we have more stuff this time. Carlisle's a doctor and your father's here now so I'm going to be okay." Bella said softly swiping the tears from her cheeks. " You don't know that!" she yelled. Jacob rubbing her shoulders as he sighed looking down. Bella shook her head. " Yes I do it's all going to be okay.'' Renesmee sniffled and buried her face into Bella's shoulder, then shaking her head.

I frowned and looked up as the others came in looking confused. " Everything okay?" Carlisle asked worried immediately beside me. I looked at him before Bella. Not able to find my voice.

" I think I may be pregnant." she whispered. His golden eyes bulging. "A-Again?" he asked her nodding. Everyone in the room freezing.

"Aw damn it Edward!" Ej groaned. "Why couldn't you keep it in your pants!" he growled. Emmett burst out laughing high fiveing him. I glared but shook my head looking back down at Renesmee and Bella who were both glaring at them.

The days went by and we found out, Bella was right. She was pregnant. Soon her stomach started to balloon out and she began loosing color in her face. She couldn't eat anything and after a few days we got donated blood from the hospital.

Boy did that not go well. Bella hated drinking it and Jasper could barley be in the same room. The kids couldn't be in the house and Jacob would keep them at La push for most of the day.

Which made Bella worried about Victoria, and while she worried about that it upset the baby. When the baby is upset it kicks witch ends up with Bella having a broken rib. I hated seeing her in so much pain but I couldn't change it.

I can't make her kill the baby and I certainty couldn't do it myself. Not after I got so close to the kids.

But it was when we were sitting on the couch, her fever rising and breaking every now and then was when I heard the baby's thoughts. Repeating words it heard along with the voices. Thinking mostly about Bella's voice an even my own. It made a smile break across my face as I listened. Placing my hand on her warm stomach.


	16. Chapter 16 Irritation

[Renesmee's P.O.V] I sighed as I sat on a broken tree on the sunny beach. Surprisingly it was a very sunny day at La push and the pack got their break from running patrol. So we all went to the warm beach. It wasn't as crowded as I thought. With so many deaths around town I'm sure the locals here are staying in doors. But the pack didn't.

That wasn't the best since one new member in particular hates our guts. A vampire killed his parents a couple of months back so he has a major grudge and since we are half he doesn't like us very much. And now he's a wolf.

I ground my teeth as he swam up from the cliff his dark eyes narrowing as he saw Me and Masen sitting on the tree. I felt my body tense as my eyes scanned for Jake who was swimming back to us. Ethan then walking forward past us.

" So Nessie how's Bella?" Emily asked as she watched her son Levi splash in the waves with Sam, as Claire built a sand castle beside her. I glanced at her and sighed. '' Okay I think, she's worried though and that stresses both her and the baby." I shrugged. She nodded and went to respond when Ethan growled.

"Oh great the Damn leech lover is knocked up again?" he snarled standing. The anger was now red hot as my eyes shot to him. The branches under my hands snapped as my muscles tensed and Emily watched worried as I stood.

"What did you just say." I growled him crossing his arms across his chiseled chest. " What, you mad cause I cursed about mommy or the abomination?" he mocked. My nostrils flaring as my blood boiled. "You don't talk about her or the baby like that. Ever." I hissed him smirking.

" Well then why don't you tell the damn bitch to keep me crossed after this one."


	17. Chapter 17 Protective Anger

[Renesmee's P.O.V] A growl rumbled now as I clenched my fists. Emily standing as Sam put Levi behind him grabbing Emily's arm keeping her back as she tried to step towards us. Claire stood and I swept her behind me as Ethan trembled not wanting her to get hurt because of his damn big mouth. "Claire go to uncle Sam sweetie." I said calmly her nodding. "Kay Nessie." Claire then running behind Sam also. "Nessie honey co-" I held up my hand when she spoke. " It's alright Emily. Just stay there." Masen said calmly walking carefully up behind me.

Ethan smirked cockily at me as I stepped forward. "What did you just call her?" I whispered. My voice like splitting ice. He smirked again and I felt my self control slowly slip. " You heard me I didn't stutter.'' I hissed and Masen grabbed my arm Ej staring at Ethan. Rage written across his features. "What do you not like seeing mommy for who she is?" he chuckled darkly my arms shaking as I tried to hold in the boiling rage. "Say one more thing and I swear to god-" "What are you going to do?" he laughed shaking his head. "If you even try one thing I'll faze and go kill the spawn myself." he growled Sam stepping forward now. "Ethan!" he growled.

My body froze as I saw the look in Ethan's eyes. He wasn't joking. And if he tried to kill the baby he would kill mom too. He wanted to kill my little brother or sister. He was even willing to kill a human to do so. That was it, that's all that it took for me to snap. No one threatens my family. I don't care if he is part of the pack I'm was going to rip out his throat.

A growl rumbled deep in my chest as my vision glowed red. My muscles tensing as anger boiled inside me. Masen then cried for Emily, Claire and Levi to get to her car as Sam trembled ready to faze if needed him walking Emily to the hill before she picked up Levi sprinting up the hill holding tightly to Claire's hand.

Once I knew they were a safe distance away to not get hurt I sprung. Tackling him to the gray sand him trebling underneath me. We slid along distance down the beach then. I could hear Jake now calling me as him and Sam both ran to catch up. But I couldn't hear them. I was to focused on Ethan.

Before I knew it I swung my fist onto his jaw. Before the other hit his eye. He growled and I struck him in the lip. Causing it to burst open. His musty blood filling my nose. Me then striking his nose next. Before his jaw and then his eye. Me throwing more and more punches. Not able to even stop myself. Making sickening crunches under my hands. I felt Jake's arms wrap around me now to pull me off but the rage was too great and I shoved him half way down the beach sam helping him stand.

I then pinned Ethan back to the ground swinging at him three more times. He growled and caught one of my hands before squeezing. It crunching under his tight grip. I growled and sank my teeth in to his hand before he struck me in the chest, sending me backwards into a boulder. I growled in pain as I slowly stood him wiping the blood from his face before he fazed. His brown wolf snapping at me as I crouched down. My instincts taking over as I aimed for his throat. Masen and Ej running now too. Rocks flying towards Ethan but it didn't faze him.

Sam was ordering him now but Ethan didn't even look at him. He didn't even seem to notice any body but me. I coiled my muscles and hissed. Him snarling before he swung, and his paw came towards me. I then gasped as I covered my face with my arms feeling his claws scarp down my fore arm. I growled in pain and Jake's wolf jumped over my head tackling him down them sliding into the tree's. Both growling as they rolled. Jake sinking his teeth into the fur of his neck.

Sam and Ej rushed over as Emily came down the hill half way. Sam screaming for her to grab the first aid kit as they helped me sit on a tree trunk. Masen's red shield spread incase he came back. My head felt fuzzy and my arm felt like it was crushed. Along with warm blood trickling making me dizzy. By time emily came back down my vision was blurred and I was seeing double. She then easily cleaned it and wrapped up the cut as Sam went to stop the fight.

I knew it was bad. Since I was Jake's imprint the pack wasn't allowed to touch me. Not that most of them would anyway. But the new members can't because they are all so close they would never put them through that pain. So if it were to ever happen. The members life is fore fit. After a few minutes Jake came out of the tree's with Sam and Ethan. Jake not having one scratch were as Ethan had two huge gashes on his head and three slashes on his arms. Along with several bite marks on his neck.

He glared at us as Jake helped me up examining my arm. "I'm fine Jake." I sighed him frowning and cupping my cheek in his hand. "You sure?" he sighed his dark eyes searching my face. I nodded and he sighed. Ethan growling before Jake wrapped his warm arms around me bringing me to his chest as he glare darkly over in Ethan's direction. "Touch her again and I swear to god I will kill you myself." Jake snarled through clenched teeth. Him holding me tightly against him protectively. Ethan narrowed his eyes and Jake moved us so his body protected me.

I then thanked Emily and she gave me a hug before waving as me Jake Ej and Masen headed for our bikes. Jake got on his putting the black helmet on my head before I wrapped my arms around his waist the boys getting on there's before we rode into the tree's heading for the house. After five minutes I smelt Jasper's and Emmett's scents , mixed with Victoria's. They must be tracking her again. And soon we passed Jasper, who looked worried about my arm as we stopped. " What the hell happened?" he growled glaring at Jake. "It wasn't him, it was Ethan." I sighed Jasper narrowing his eyes as he turned. "Are you alright though?" he sighed. I nodded. He sighed and glanced towards the way to the house. "Hey give my dad a heads up so he doesn't explode okay?" I sighed him nodding. "Sure thing kiddo. Jacob get them back Victoria's trail is fresh and close." he sighed Jake nodding before we raced for the house.

Once we hit the back porch Edward was there. He then immediately was beside me, grabbing my arm gently into his cold hand. He frowned at the blue and purple color it was turning, before his eyes narrowed and he looked up towards the tree's. Sam and Ethan coming through. Edward tensed and had me behind him when I stood, Masen and Ej stepped to Jake's side as they got in front of me.

"Ethan is going to apologize isn't that right?" Sam growled Ethan nodding. " Yeah sorry leech." he grumbled Jake trembling again.

Edward growled and had Ethan pinned to the tree. Sam stepping forward but Jake waved it off. He knew dad wasn't going to do anything. "Ever touch one of my kids or threaten to hurt bella and the baby again. You'll be running around with three legs. You got that? You mangy mongrel." He hissed. Ethan tensed and gulped. His dark eyes widening. "Got it." dad let him go then and shoved him towards the tree's. "Now get the hell away from my house!" he snapped Ethan growling. "Again I am very sorry Nessie and Edward we will make sure it never happens again." Sam said the last part a growl, Edward nodded. ''Thank you Sam. Be careful on the res Victoria has been spotted near here." Sam nodding before he turned dragging Ethan away.

I then sighed and Edward put his arm around my shoulder's leading me inside. Once in mom glanced up and smiled at us as we came through the door. "hey, did you guys have fun?" she croaked. Her voice weak an dry. "Uh...yeah." I sighed wincing as I tried to hide my arm. Immediately she closed the lid to her cup full of blood thinking that was the problem. "Crap, sorry I forgot." she sighed setting it on the coffee table. I smiled and sat beside her placing her feet in my lap. Care full to not shift her or hit my arm.

I sighed and tried hiding my arm but she saw it. Her thin hand then reached forward as a frowned her then closing her fingers gently around my arm her eyes widening at the blood soaked bandage. She then looked up at me before Jake furiously.

"Who the hell did that!" she growled. Jake holding his hands up. "Mom! Mom it wasn't him." I said placing my hands on her shoulders. She looked at me.


	18. Chapter 18 waiting

[Bella's P.O.V] A few days went by and the only sings of Victoria were her maze of scents. My stomach continued to grow and Edward could even hear it's thoughts more clearly by each day that passed. Along with Jacob not letting the kids go to la push after what happened with Ethan and Edward won't allow them to hunt because he won't leave my side.

So they are rarely in the same room as me, unless Jacob and Seth are here. So the night Edward finally gave in and took the hunting I sat in the living room in-between Seth and Alice as I waited for them to come back. Absently chewing on my nails the longer they took.

So when they came through the door Alice sighed and stood. 'Finally! I was afraid she'd have a heart attack." she laughed Renesmee grinning before she pulled down the hood of her jacket ringing out the wetness from her bronze curls. " Mom it's not like we were going to get hurt. The freaking lunatic hasn't been near here for three weeks," she sighed.

"So! she hadn't shown her face around here for four years either miss smarty pants." I snapped her holding up her hands before taking Alice's spot beside me. Edward then taking Seth's spot as my cheeks felt hot. Masen then looking at me from his spot on the carpet. "Hey mom?" he asked making me look at him. "Yeah?" "You know you haven't said if you want the baby to be a boy or a girl." he said his green eyes curious. My face dropping.

"Well, I guess I haven't thought much about it.'' I shrugged. Renesmee then shifting beside me. "I hope it's a girl there is too many boys in this house." she sighed rolling her brown eyes. Ej giving her a dirty look. "Well I hope it's a boy. So hopefully he'd make your life a living he-" Jake then reached over shoving him in the back of the head. "OW!" He growled smacking him. Jake grinning. '' Shut up man! She's not in the mood for you crap." he sighed shaking his head.

"And what's that suppose to mean?" she snapped. Jake's face looking like a dear caught in head lights. "Ugh..." " Honey he didn't mean anything by it he's just trying to shut up your brother." I smiled putting my arm around her. She sighed and relaxed in to the couch glancing at me. "So you didn't answer the question. What do you want it to be?" she asked cocking an eye brow.

I sighed and purse my lips before smiling slightly. "No offence by this boys but I want another girl." I admitted. "Aw why?" Masen groaned. "Because I already have two boys. I'd like another baby girl.'' I sighed. "What do you want Edward?" Ej said after a minute. Edward shrugging. "I'll be happy with which ever it is.' he sighed and I glanced at. "Really?" He nodded. "Yes, but I would like it to be a girl." he sighed. "Why?" Masen groaned. Edward smiled looking down at me. "Because I know she will be as beautiful as her mother." he smiled making the boys groan as he kissed me softly.

'' Oh get a room!" Ej groaned Renesmee then kicking him. "Shut up that was sweet!" "Oh please your only saying that cause you look like mom." he grumbled Renesmee narrowing her eyes. "Oh well you know what your going to look like?" he shook his head. "The ass of a donkey when I get done with you!" Ej then jumped up running Renesmee chasing after him.

I sighed and shook my head waiting for the crash to say they had broken something. Then when it happened my body tensed from where it came from. My hands instinctively reaching for masen and stroking my stomach. Edward instantly spun his eyes spacing out. Before they looked at me worried.

[Renesmee's P.O.V] I ran behind Ej tackling him easily to the ground. Us bumping the coffee table causing the vase to fall before Esme caught it giving us a stern look. "Guys come on we just replaced this lets keep it whole for at least a week." she sighed us nodding. "Yes ma'am sorry.'' she then nodded and we all turned from the crash echoing from the kitchen.

Her instantly going to the stair case standing in front of us before we went down. I easily slid down the rails jumping off beside Edward who seemed tense as he gripped his hair. "The army you said Victoria and Laurent had did they seem...different?" he asked mom. She shook her head glancing at me.

"No they were just aquatints of theirs." she shrugged. "Damn." he mumbled pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why?" I asked instantly turning to him. " Because Victoria has decide to..." he trailed off sighing Jacob clenching his fists. "To do what?" he growled his hand coiling around my upper arm bringing me closer to him. Pressing my back to his chest.

"To build an army of New borns." Answered Alice. Who came out of the kitchen gripping tightly onto Jasper's hand. I looked at them an laughed. What was the harm of new borns. "What?' I laughed. Edward shook his head. ''These are new born vampires, not the ones your thinking of." he sighed. My body tensing.

"So what makes them so scary then?" I growled. Him shaking his head glancing at Carlisle who sighed. "New born vampires are extremely powerful. The reason are kind is more physically powerful in our first few months of this life is because their human blood still lingers in their tissues." he answered.

My face dropped and my heart hammered against my ribs as fear churned deep inside my gut. "W-what?" I stuttered. Edward frowning before turning to Jasper. "I can teach every one the basics for now and over time more but it just depends on how much time we have.'' he sighed. Edward nodding. "Then lets get to work."


	19. Chapter 19 Pratice

[Renesmee's P.O.V] After we finished talking Edward had Jake tell the wolves to meet us in the clearing we played baseball at. Us then leaving there immediately . This time I was surprised he even let mom out of the house. But we needed training. Badly.

I sighed as I paced in the grass waiting for the jeep to pull up with them inside. Jake's dark eyes watching me as he sat in wolf form behind me. Quill and Embry's wolves beside him. Masen and Ej stood a few feet away their arms crossed as they leaned against the half way burnt trunk of an old tree.

Emmett and Jasper already sparing for fun as we waited. Both slamming into each other laughing. I sighed and ran my hand through my bronze curls. Before my head snapped up seeing the silver jeep pull up. I sighed in relief watching as Edward set up a comfortable chair for mom as she sat in-between Paul and Jared. Edward then walking over placing his hands on my shoulders stopping my pacing.

He then smiled slightly before we turned. The rest of the wolves coming through the tree's. Carlisle then stepping forward. "Welcome. Now you have been asked to come to train, I know that since this war involves Bella it involves Renesmee and since it involves Renesmee it also involves the pack." he sighed glancing back at Edward Jake and I. "Now Victoria has now decided to build an army of new borns." he sighed Sam's black wolf huffing and growling. "They want to know how the new borns differ from us." Edward translated, Carlisle sighing once more. "Our kind is never more physically powerful than our first few years of this life. Only because our old human blood still lingers in our tissues." he answered. The wolves growling. "They want to know how we can fight," Edward said calmly. "Jasper has experiences with new borns he can teach us how to defeat them."

The wolves as huffed an Jasper stepped forward then. '' Carlisle is right, The new borns as fast and very strong. So first off, never let them get their arms around you. They will crush you instantly. Second never go for the obvious kill. They will be expecting that and you will loose." he growled my body tensing.

"Emmett!" he called Emmett grinning as he stepped forward. "Don't hold back." "Not in my nature." they then pounced at each other. Their movements like swift dancing. My eyes easily fallowing their footing and jabs. Once Jasper had him pinned Edward stepped forward smirking as they both sprung.

Edward easily tackling him and pinning him freezing his body before standing. Jasper then quickly slamming him down as he jumped up. "First rule _never turn your back on your enemy._" he sighed rolling his eyes. I then watched as Edward called Jacob in. Watching Jake's movements.

If we were even to stand a chance I didn't just have to fight like a vampire I had to fight like a wolf. Easily I fallowed Jake's attack and Edward's doges. Watching each strike and block. I sighed as Edward waved Masen up first. Watching him smirk as Edward sprung Masen's red bubble popping up and sending him backwards with a yell.

Masen then grinned and let it drop as he came back over shaking his head. "Okay, I see it comes in handy but have you ever tried to us it with your strikes?" Masen arched an eye brow confused before Edward explained. "Like use it on just your hands or legs?" he shook his head. "No I never thought it worked that way." he admitted. Edward shrugging. "Just a thought." I then sat back in the grass as they fought.

Watching as Masen tried controlling the bubble but it didn't end well. I looked up as Jake's wolf plopped on the grass beside me. Me leaning against him as he laid his head on my lap. Rubbing behind his fury ears. Him sighing an closing his eyes letting me lean against his fury side.

Laughing when Masen ended up hitting himself in the face. He groaned and fell on the grass with a thump. Mom sitting up slightly as Edward helped him up chuckling, "Maybe you should just practice your fighting fir now." he laughed Masen rolling his green eyes. "Yeah ya think?" He growled shaking off his black leather jacket. He then took it off streching before crouching down.

I was surprised at how long he lasted fighting. He and Ej were definitely stronger than me, and that sucked. Finally when it was my turn Edward only let me fight Jake in human form. I sighed and rolled my eyes crouching down. Jake grinning and coiling his muscles. I took a deep breath shutting off everything else but instincts.

My face hardening as my eyes turned cold. Him giving me a fake angry look before sticking his tongue out at me making me burst out laughing. "Jacob!" Edward growled smacking him in the head with one of Alice's magazines. "Do not distract her she needs this practice!" he hissed. Jake holding up his hands. "Yes sir!" I sighed and crouched down again going into vamp mode before launching myself at him. Tackling him before he flipped us pinning me down before kissing my nose. Making me giggle before he got off me helping me up.

" I believe that's one for the mutt, zip for the nut!" Ej laughed making me glare. "Okay come on then, me and you." I growled making Edward sigh. "Sounds good to me." Ej grinned. "Guys!" Mom croaked going to stand before Rose sat her back in her chair. "It's okay mom." Masen said sitting at her knees. Mom frowning before me and Ej both stood in the middle again. Us both coiling and launching at each other.


	20. Chapter 20 What she wants

[Bella's P.O.V] "Oh please!" Renesmeee laughed. Ej grumbling afterward as Edward carried me back into our house. "You cheated!" he growled her laughing. "How can I cheat at fighting?" she scoffed. Him scowling. "You distracted me." "That's not cheating nimrod!" she growled. ''Yes it is!" "No it isn't!" "Yes it is!" "No it isn't!" "Yes it is!" "No it isn't!" "Ye-"

"Enough!" Edward yelled. Making them both jump, "EJ, your sister beat you fair an square get over it." "HA!" Renesmee yelled in his face smirking to herself. Ej narrowed his eyes and growled. "You know what-" ''Ej!" Edward growled. Ej crossing his arms and walking up stairs. "YOU BIG BABY!" Renesmee called after him. She then laughed and shook her head.

"Oh leave him alone you know how boys are. They pout when they get their butts beat." Rose said laughing as she changed the channel. Renesmee grinned and rolled her eyes sitting next to me as I shivered. Masen sitting on my other side their heat making my body relax.

I sighed and sat back against the couch laying my head on Masen's shoulder hearing Edward working out a patrol schedule with Jacob in the kitchen. Alice and Jasper voicing in a idea here and there. Before they talked about how long it would take for them to finally strike.

Her answer making my body feel cold. "She's planning on doing it two ways." She sighed. Renesmee and Masen now turning around. I knew that since I heard it they would to. " The first?" Edward asked. His voice colder than ice. "In a week. She thinking she might cut us off guard since we are so revolved around the birth being safe for Bella.

So she's planning on using Renesmee as a distraction." I heard a loud snap then. My dull ears couldn't tell what it was but by the clattering afterward It sounded like wood. " Why Renesmee?" Edward asked. "She knows the boys are stronger and venomous. Along with their powers. So she won't try anything with them." "How then?" Jacob snarled. His voice laced with fury.

"I don't know she's not deciding on how yet. She knows I'm watching." she sighed. I could feel Renesmees body tense beside me, but not with fear. She rose from the couch and clenched her fist. " Edward! Get in here!" she growled. Edward coming out.

" What is it Ness?" he sighed worried. His eyes flashing to me. "What the hell is going on?" she growled. Narrowing her eyes. Edward sighed, "First lower your voice." she sighed and he continued. "Second calm down and I'll explain later." "no you'll explain now!" "Your not in charge here. Your the child and I'm the adult. It's alright." She narrowed her eyes.

"No! No it's not or you would tell us. "God I'm not a little kid. The least you could do is tell me so I can help!" "You don't need to help." He sighed shaking his head. "Like hell I don't!" "Renesmee." She sealed her lips and crossed her arms. Moving her weight to one foot looking up as the others came in the room. "Okay, Nessie calm down. Then I'll tell you okay?" Alice sighed. Renesmee taking a deep breath before nodding. "What's the second way?" she growled. Alice sighing.

"She'll send her new born have us be busy with them and she'll take her." My body tensed and Masen's green eyes darkened to black coal. Renesmee's face then dropped before she shook her head. "Then we need to be ready for both." "Why would you say that?" Jasper asked. "Because. She knows Alice is watching. So she herself is not going to be making decisions. So either she will have some one else decide the best plan or she'll just do both." Edward nodded. "I see your idea but there's no way I'm going to let that happen." He said shaking his head.

"Why not it could work!" Renesmee snapped. "Because I said so." he then winced shaking his head. " That's crap!" she growled. "No it's not I'm your father and what I say goes." he then winced. "Oh god never thought I would say those words." he sighed. Every one laughed besides Renesmee. "Fine, but if I may end up being the distraction I want to learn how to fight" she said. "I already showed you some stuff earlier." Edward sighed. She shook her head,

"No, I want to learn some stuff from Jasper." "No. Absolutely not." "Why?" "Because you aren't strong enough." she growled. "Then what do you suppose I do when it happens?" she growled. Him frowning and cursing under his breath. "Alright. But you won't be fighting. Unless you absolutely have to."

[Renesmee's P.O.V] The next few days flew by and the more and more we grew stronger. Faster. We made plans and protection details. The pack grew a little more found of my family but I wouldn't necessarily say they were friends. But more like... they stood being round each other.

Jasper trained me along with Emmett. Who both had amazing strategies, and techniques. Ej and Masen trained along side me too. But they were a lot better at it than I was. But over time I got better. I was confident we could actually stand a chance.

Boy did that not last long. It wasn't until the hot spring day in the back yard. Fighting with Emmett and Jasper with Masen and Ej at my side. Us all crouched and ready to spring. Once they did Masen's red shield spread around his hands and feet.

Striking Emmett twice before he could reach us. Making loud zaps before Emmett finally fell to his back. Me ducking from Jasper's punch before kicking at his ankles before tackling him down him lightly throwing me off to be caught by ej before he pinned him to the ground. Pressing his teeth to his neck as Masen got Emmett in a head lock.

"Dead." I grinned as they both stood. "Good job guys we may have hope yet." I rolled my eyes and we all looked towards the house from my mother's scream in pain. Instantly I darted forward and through the front door. Seeing her holding the left side of her ribs. "I'm fine." she breathed relaxing back onto the couch as Carlisle taped up her side.

I frowned and stood behind the couch. Fighting the fury boiling inside me knowing that it wasn't the baby's fault. Looking up then as Carlisle spoke. "I think it's safe to say that we can make the delivery tomorrow. But I'm going to have to go into town to get some stuff." he sighed. "Edward frowned. "Then at least take Esme and Rose with you along with a wolf or two." he sighed Carlisle nodding before they said goodbye and walked out the door.

A frown spread across my face. We were going to be separated now. This is what she wanted. "Edward you need to tighten security." I growled him arching an eye brow. "Why would you say that Ness?" "Because we are separated now. This is what she wanted."


	21. Chapter 21 Her Protectors

[Renesmee's P.O.V] The rest of the day went by slowly. Every minute more agonizing than before. My muscles stayed tense as I sat frozen in the chair by the fire place. Staring into the flames as the rain poured down the windows, The wolves ran a tight circle around the perimeter of the house while the rest of us stayed inside. Well all besides Jake who was a mountain of fur beside me. Mom slept soundly on the couch with her feet in Edward's lap. Masen sat at the windows.

Tinted red from his shield. Jasper and Alice sat on the steps. Her head on his lap while he played with her short black hair. Emmett sat in one of the chairs closes to the TV. Playing some racing game. I sighed and sat back in my chair Jake whining and nudging me with his nose. I shook my head. "I'm fine. Just worried." I sighed him huffing before I rubbed behind his ears while his dark eyes watched me carefully. Then flipping to mom as she whimpered into her pillow.

Us both looking at the flames once she was quite again. Once Emmett turned off his game the house turned direly quite. Edward read. Ej slept. Masen stared out the window. Alice and Jasper remained in their places and Emmett began building a house of cards. I looked around uneasily. Feeling the pit of my stomach churn. I couldn't tell if it was the difference in the lighting.

A twig crunching or maybe more sets of breathing. Either way my head snapped to the window the minute Edward's did. Seeing the five figures in front of the house. Victoria the easiest to pick out. Her red hair even in the dark seemed like fire. I stood the minute Edward did. Mom waking as Jacob snarled standing. Emmett and Jasper flashing to Edward's side as Ej and Jake stood beside me growling. Alice flashed over to mom side narrowing her eyes before I saw the red tint get thicker around the house Masen standing. Then he grabbed his head groaning in pain before he dropped to his knees. Screaming as he feel to his stomach. Cringing on the floor crying out in pain.

"MASEN!" Mom screamed trying to get up but Alice wouldn't let her. Edward flashed over to him the minute the shield dropped and the others crouched forward. Jake tilting his head back and howling. Just then the glass windows smashed around us as three vampires charged.

Edward shoving them back out side with Jasper and Emmett before running out in the crowd of what seemed to be new borns. I gulped and Jake got in front of Ej and I as some came towards the house us both flashing over to mom as Jake charged out the broken windows and into the rain. Ej then grabbing masen under his arms dragging him over to us as he still held his head.

Us all looking up as Victoria stepped into the room. A growl rumbled as we all got crouched protectively in front of mom. "Well well I didn't believe it to be true. But you are knocked up again." she laughed shaking her head. Her fiery hair shaking with her. "Well that's just a whole new bonus it's self." she grinned. Her perfect white teeth pulling into a devilish grin. Making all of us growl. She smirked and Alice growled springing.

I watched the two of them fight. Ej tackling the one coming behind us. Leaving to guard mom and Masen both. I felt my heart hammer against my ribs as I watched them fighting. Hearing the tearing out side as the wolves charged. Occupied with the vampire's out side. Ej finally took the head off the vampire letting him crumple before springing at the one I was about to attack.

Them sliding across the wooden floor and flipping out the windows. I tensed and my head jerked from a piercing scream. She Victoria stand letting me see Alice's decapitated body. My stomach churning in fury and fear. The fiery headed vampire now walking towards me before I growled crouching. Hoping and praying to stall her. When another male vampire came to her side. Masen relaxing before a stabbing pain started exploding in my head. I dropped to my knees.

Unable to think to move not even to speak. I screamed as the pain went over and over. Feeling as if the blood vessels in my head were popping over and over again. "Stop!" Mom yelled now making the man chuckle. "Do you know whets happening?" he questioned her shaking her head. "She is having an aneurism over an over again. Since she heals so quickly all the blood vessels pop and heal over and over again." he said in a mocking tone. My mothers voice now colder than ice.

''Stop it now!" "What will you do?" he mocked Victoria smirking. " Me nothing but he will." she said Ej then punching the man so hard he flew across the room. Ej staring at his hand in disbelief before us. The pain now stopping before he spun to Victoria swinging for her with this short of yellowish clear light on his hands before she caught his wrist throwing him out one of the windows.

The glass shattering as we cried out his name. My stomach dropping when there was no response. Now powered by fury, I jumped up as she went towards mom. Jumping onto her back I locked my arms around her neck. Her hands reaching to pry me off but I dogged her claws each time. tightening my grip feeling the sickening cracks before her hand caught the back of my neck.

Her grabbing me sinking her nails into my skin before slamming into the wall. A whole crushing behind me as I feel to the floor. Her smirking as she came over picking me up. "I told you, you are to much trouble." she then sank her teeth into my neck. I screamed as I felt the venom burn through my body. Her dropping me as I crumpleted to the floor. My body thrashing as I growled in pain my vision getting cloud but I could perfectly see her carry my mother away no one able to stop her.


	22. Chapter 22 Saving her

Edward's P.O.V] I growled as we tore through the crowd. My eyes scanning for Victoria but she was no where to be seen. My head snapping towards the house from a blood curling scream, Alice. Jasper going to run forward but a group ganging up on him. I knew he could easily handle them so I began tearing my way through until I heard my daughter's scream in pain.

Jacob whimpering before he started to charge the new borns surrounding him. Jumping onto his back and legs clawing into his fur. Instantly I shot through and over to his side. Throwing the vampires off before snapping off a few heads before Jacob tore the others.

" If we help each other we will get there faster!" I growled his dark eye rolling down to look at me. _" Fine. Back to back then Cullen."_ I nodded and we took off us both hearing the conversation inside now since we were closer. " Stop it!" I heard Bella say. Her voice sending shock through me. Never had I heard it that way. Jacob thinking the same. " Do you know what's happening?" a man asked. No response. " She is having an aneurism over and over again." he answered. Jacob growling, " Since she heals so quickly her blood vessels in her brain are popping and healing over and over again."

" Stop." Bella growled. " What will you do?" It was Victoria's voice now and I hissed running faster Jacob keeping up with me as he tore our way through, but again the new borns were to packed together, " Me nothing but he will." I heard Bella say before impact and tearing. Foot steps echoed before shuffling. Then Ej was thrown through a window. I gasped and heard Renesmee growl.

Seeing what was happening through her eyes making me slow. I saw as she jumped onto her back making my stomach drop. " Renesmee NO!" I yelled shoving my way through , now Jacob tearing anything he saw. But I froze as Victoria grabbed her neck making her scream before slamming her into the wall. I took off now. Jacob and Jasper now flanking me as the other wolves and Emmett tore the remaining new borns to shreds.

My pace slowing as I heard Victoria's thoughts and next move. We then got to the front yard able to now see inside. Then it was as if time slowed. I watched horrified as Victoria sank her teeth into Renesmee neck and dropped her like a rag doll. Her scream piercing my ears. "NO!" I yelled running forward but froze as she ran with Bella in her arms, Jasper and Sam immediately ran after her.

Jacob and myself running inside dropping beside her thrashing body. My thoughts torn. Unable to think about what I should do. Run after Bella and Victoria or try to suck out the venom. Jacob was in human form now. holding her down.

"Suck it out!" He growled. "Jacob, I don't know if it will work. I mean she may be immue-" He cut me off. "SHE'LL DIE!" His words made me freeze. My body feeling cold. My ears now picking up the slowing of her fluttering heart. Masen now at her feet. " Suck it out! What the hell are you waiting for!" he screamed. Renesmee sobbing in pain. Her brown eyes looking up at me.

" Please daddy!" she cried making my heart feel as if it broke into a trillion pieces. I nodded and bent down. "Don't worry it'll be over soon." I said. Then quickly sucking the poison from her system once there was no trace left I kissed her head and took off out the window chasing after Victoria and Bella.

I ran faster than I thought possible. Already catching up with Jasper and Sam. Once in front of them I realized Victoria was no were to be seen. All of us skidding to a stop. "Damn it we lost her!" I growled my wracking my brain to find Victoria's thoughts. But I didn't hear them. Growling I demanded we split up fallowing the three trails.

I took off then smelling Bella's scent. But it wasn't the scent I was hoping for. It was blood. My pace quickened as I picked up on Victoria's thoughts. Now seeing what she saw. The images making my entire body break. Seeing Bell broken bloodied and in pain. Her face was covered in scratches that oozed blood. Bruises covering every where else. I could hear the bones snapping as Victoria watched the baby tear her apart from the inside out.

I growled as I heard foot steps soon realizing it was my family and the wolves. As soon as we reached the ware house. Fifteen new borns sprung on us. Expecting us to be there. I instantly jumped over two heading for me before breaking the heavy door off it's rusty hinges. Carlisle and Emmett right behind me as Carlisle went to Bella and Emmett growled beside me. Victoria grinning at me.

"How does it feel. To hear your loved one being torn to shreds and you can't do a thing about it.' she smirked as I crouched down narrowing my eyes. My vision tinting red as fury pulsed through me. I then sprung and hit her so hard she flew out of the ware house wall.

Me fallowing as the rain beat down harder against my granite skin. I kicked her and she flew backwards. Me grabbing her by the neck and digging my nails into her skin. She growled in pain but my hand didn't budge.

"You tried to kill my Bella." I growled striking her in the face. "You tried to kill my children." Another strike. "Then you tocure her and let her own children tear her apart!" I roared her squirming in my grasp. "But you won't hurt any one. Ever again." I growled. Narrowing my eyes before sinking my teeth into her neck. She screamed in pain and tried pushing me off but I dug my teeth deeper until her head rolled across the grass. Her body dropping after ward. I then wiped off my mouth.

Staring at her body now in a small puddle of dark red blood. Picking the silver lighter from my pocket I dropped it. Her body instantly the fire blazed and I turned hearing a loud zap. My eyes widening as I saw Masen and Ej fighting side by side. Masen striking the new born with his red shield over and over again. Ej bringing the vampire back with his power.

Before soon it started breaking skin tearing the vampire apart with each hit. My eyes scanning as I saw Jasper light a pile as Rosalie and Alice gathered wood and pieces. The wolves pacing and growling as Jacob stood up front. With my daughter perched on his shoulders. Gripping onto his fur as her brown eyes spilt glassy tears as she heard Bella's screams in pain.

She then glanced at me and her body shook before she pointed to the door. With out a second thought I ran in dropping to my knee's beside her. Her normal brown eyes were now red and puffy. The blood veils popped as she screamed. Pain written on her features as sickening cracks echoed every where. Making me freeze as I heard the sound I prayed I wouldn't. Her heat slowing down. The beats getting slower and slower as Carlisle began to take out the baby. I couldn't hear him over the pain the shock and anger flowing through me, but my head snapped up at his one word. Babies.


	23. Chapter 23 End of Book One

[Renesmee's P.O.V] I stood outside the old abandoned ware house. The rain pouring on us as we each stood frozen. Tears streamed down my cheeks from the screams in pain going on inside. Cringing at the metallic screeching before a fluttering heart. Much like my own. Talking jumbled together before there was a gasp. More screeching and yet again another heart beat. Making my stomach drop to my ankles. Twins? Then yet again the last screeching noise I heard stopped and soon a fluttering heart beat echoed through my ears. Making my eyes widened. "Triplets." I whispered.

More shuffling and yelling now. Along with the smell of blood getting stronger. Jake held me tighter too him as I gripped onto Masen and EJs' hands. Figures coming from the door way of the ware house. All of us looked up and Seth and Leah inched closer. Alice, Rose, and, my grandmother came out with three bundled shirts.

Looking like they belonged to my dad and uncles. Knots twisted inside my stomach as they brought them over. Anger, sadness, and happiness flowing through me. "What are they?" Masen whispered. Our grand mother then smiling. " Meet your two baby sisters and little brother." New fresh tears welled in my eyes and spilt down my already wet cheeks. I glanced down at their tiny faces. A smile spreading across my lips.

They were all three so beautiful. One of my baby sisters had brown eyes, the same color of mine. Her curls light brown and her skin a creamy ivory. Her lips pink and her eye lids purple as she blinked the rain from the chocolate orbs. My other sister had gleaming green eyes like my brothers, along with dark brown curls. The same color of our mother's.

My baby brother had straight dark brown hair. His eyes brown like mine and his skin again creamy ivory. His lips a melon pink while his eyes lids like his sister's were purple. All of their small hands wrinkled with dimples along with their beautiful faces.

My baby brother though resembled my mother. He looked mostly like our father. Green eyes, high cheek bones, and the same nose. My sister's mostly resembled our mother though. From their curls to their features. Even though they did have some of our father in them. They definitely looked mostly like mom.

I smiled at them and they smiled at us. Showing rows of perfect white teeth. Making their beauty even more incredible.

" Can I hold one?" I whispered grandma laughing lightly. " They're your siblings, here take her." she said handing me one of my little sisters. Her light brown curls all matted under neath the half way bloody shirt.

I stared down at her smiling. Her smiling back. I never imaged anything could be so small and helpless. So innocent. So full of love and joy.

I felt my arms tighten protectlivly around the small baby before I kissed her fore head. Breathing in her scent. She had mom's throat burning scent mixed with our dad's honey and lilac. I smiled slightly. Glancing up at Jake who smiled slightly at her before looking at me. I then sighed and looked down at my sister as she whimpered and squirmed the shirt half way uncovering her to the cold rain. Quickly I fixed it and rocked her.

"Shhh. It's okay. Shhh. Sissy's here." I whispered to her. Soon she stopped and glanced over towards the wolves. I sighed before glancing up my eyes widening as I glanced at Seth who's dark eyes were locked on her small eyes as she glanced at him. Both staring at each other and I tensed knowing what had happen. A small smile tugging against her lips. Making my arm tighten around her. He imprinted on my Baby sister.

I glanced up at Seth with fury before realizing that was hypocritical. Jake imprinted on me as a baby. Why couldn't Seth?

I then glanced up seeing Masen holding our other sister while ej held our brother. I smiled slightly and glanced at Leah who stepped forward slightly. Her eyes locked on my baby brother, but before I could even say a thing a sound rung in my ears making me freeze. Then as if on cue we all looked up.

Hearing the tearing of flesh. Me holding the tiny baby against me protectively before I smelt the metallic scent of venom. Mixed with our mothers blood.

Time seemed to stop at that moment. My breathing froze and my heart skipped two beats. Jacob's arms tightened around me as he tensed, slowly I heard the sound I felt reassured to ever since I could remember, slowly start to stop. The thumps getting slower and slower as her coughing stopped.

Instantly I placed the baby in my aunts arms shooting forward. I could hear foot steps behind me and felt Jake's arms wrap around me. Grabbing me before I made it inside the ware house. "MOM!" I screamed. My heart pounding and my body feeling cold as her labored breathing stopped.

I felt as if fifty rock crumpled on top of me as I watched them work over her quickly. My father stabbing a syringe over the place where her heart is before it stopped. Making them do car. Pumping her stopped heart for her.

"Mom listen to me!" I screamed. "Don't you dare give up on us! Don't you dare leave us! Not now!" I screeched. "Stay with us!" I sobbed falling back against Jake as he held me against him. Turning me and picking me up to where I couldn't see.

I sobbed into his neck and wrapped my arms and legs around him letting him carry me back. Once back with the others I kept my face buried into the crook of Jake's neck. But I could still hear them working on my mother's lifeless body.

No one moved now. No one even breathed. Not even the babies. All of us stood in the pouring rain froze from fear. Then right when I thought it was too late. That we had lost my mother. That she was gone. Lost forever, a specific sound made me stop. A smile spreading across my face as I looked up. Relief flooding through me. The sound I craved to hear now filling my ears once again,

A beating heart.

_**End of book one.**_


	24. Author's note

authors note-

the sequel to New dawn has now been posted.

It is called '' New Noon'.

The first chapter has been uploaded already.


End file.
